Predictable Damnation
by NytengaleSamurai
Summary: Spike screwed over Faye and the two have recollection of what led to it. I honestly ask for a review plz.
1. Chapter 1

Predictable

Prelude:

Faye Valentine had just hit two striking realizations, one, the diary in which she kept her secrets was being stolen and two, this was the beginning of their end. Faye laid on her bed mulling over the past months. How did I get myself into this mess?

She damn well knew how and she damn well knew when it started. To Faye's utmost dismay, it was because of _him_ why she felt this way.

"Why Spike? Why'd you do this to me? Have I done you so much wrong that you betray me for her? Was I not beautiful enough for you?" Faye asked, letting out a dry laugh at the invisible Spike upon the ceiling.

"Of course, Spike, I'm not blonde and caring, apparently not conservative sexy, and…" she paused dramatically, "not a traitor who leaves you to die heartbroken!" Faye spat angrily as she flung herself off her bed to answer the door.

"_WHAT_?" she growled as she flung open the door.

"No need to bitch woman I just wanted to see if you were alright. You've been in there for three days now." stated a baffled Spike as he stood by the door.

Faye stood there staring at him, something hurt within her so much, that she didn't want to see his face. She wouldn't tell him that though. Faye looked away smirked and shook her head and looked back at Spike's beautiful brown eyes. _I love you Spike._ Faye opened her mouth but the words never came out. She smiled at him and retorted:

"_I'm_-fine-_good_-bye-!" as she went to slam the door but Spike stopped it.

"If- if this is about Julia… I… had no idea she was going to turn up, Faye. Let alone be on the Bebop… Faye…" he trailed off.

Faye stood there staring at Spike. She blinked…

"Faye?" she repeated, "Faye what?" Her expression was completely blank besides the quirked eyebrow. As far as she was concerned Spike should have nothing to say to her.

"What?" he asked.

"You ended with 'Faye' where is the rest of you sentence?" she retorted gingerly, her facial expressions still blank.

Spike dropped his head in his hand, sighing, leaving one arm leaning against the door post.

"Look, don't make this harder than it already is." He said.

"Don't make what hard?" Something snapped in Faye's head. Three days ago this same Valentine, yelled and screamed, cried and batted angrily at that one cowboy about unfairness. But strangely enough she now turns back into the room feeling calmer than ever before. She felt it, Spike felt it… and he was growing tense.

Spike had expected Faye to basically spit fire, bitch and complain, become emotional, like the days before. Yes, he wasn't one to give into shit about emotions, but at least he was prepared for that. Not calm, understanding Faye. She was beginning to make him feel self conscious.

Spike noticed Faye kept pulling out her belongings. What's going on? Faye pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, emerald green boots and halter top, complete with green feather earrings and a patterned head scarf. She then stepped right pass Spike, and onward to the bathroom.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Gee, brown eyes, you actually paid enough attention to me to figure that out. I'm actually worthy of such glory." her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Faye-"he started but was cut off by the slamming of the bathroom door. Both Faye and Spike stood on opposite sides of the door wondering how all this shit got started. And it began like this…

-------

Enjoy lovely people!


	2. Old Friends

Thanks for the reviews hopefully i won't let you down..

Chapter 2

Jet, as usual, tending to his babies (bonsai garden), Ed was surfing the net, Spike was on his usual yellow couch in bandages, and Faye… Well who knew where Faye went. Well, anyway, everything on the Bebop was just as it should be, before everything in the Bebop shut off. Suddenly all the screens on the ship flicked on.

"Ed! Edward!" screamed the smooth, inquisitive, French accented voice of a brown skinned female.

Spike's eyes shot open at the sound of the voice. He knew it well.

"Yo!" replied 16 year old Edward. Who at this point learned about a comb and some gel and dyed spikes.

"Open the 'atch! I'm coming thru!"

"Opening now!" cried a playful Ed as she slammed her hand down on the open button.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" snapped Jet, "Don't open! Who the hell is she?"

"Sorry Jet-ster I got my orders!" said Ed.

"No! No you don't! You got my damn orders!" he shouted back.

"Too late! I'm already 'ere!" popped in the usually playful Freya.

"Who the hell-"Jet was cut off as Spike's cigarette dropped onto his boot, "Spiiike!"

"Freya! Freya Milan! Damn I haven't seen you in four years. What are you now twenty one?" Freya nodded her head. "By God all the trouble you gave Julia, Vicious and I! I knew you weren't the average Japanese female but damn you've filled out way more than I thought you could! Jet! She had more curves that Julia when she was eighteen!" he finished with a look of sheer astonishment.

"That's enough Spike." She bantered playfully, "You know 'ow I 'ate it when men point that out." Freya grinned mischievously.

"So what have you been up to? After you out smarted the syndicate, stole their goods from right under their noses, and sold it to their enemies."

"Uuhhh," Freya stood there as though thinking of something good to tell Spike. "Charity? Uh, yeah Charity!"

"You damn lie. You continued didn't you. You got balls kid." He said lighting another cigarette up.

"No! I got tits." She retorted lightly as she pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and put it out. "And you of all people should know that I'm allergic."

"Right? So what brings you here…Looking like that?" he started again, as he surveyed the silver Capri pants complete with grey manoloes, a silver jacket that bore her mid-drift, and hat to match. The small shirt under the jacket said 'censored' with a large 'o' cut out to reveal the valley of her breasts.

"You mean Faye didn't tell you?"

"You know Faye?" asked Spike  
"Tell us what?" asked Jet.

"That she'd be staying with us for the next month." came a new voice.

"Faye-Faye!" squealed Freya as she tackled Faye to the ground.

"Ow!" Faye laughed as the girl clung to her. Spike smirked and Jet shook his head at the crazy people he has to deal with. Ed was the only one who screamed "PILE UP!" and plunged between the two women! The three laughed.

"So remind me again why you're staying a month. We could barely feed our own damn selves." said Jet.

Freya snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah! That reminds me. I went shopping on the way over 'ere. If one or two of you could come and 'elp me lift some of that shit out it would be great, thanks. Um Spike you might want to lay back down, you're still in bandages…just like I remembered." She chuckled.

♠

Freya sat on the cold floor painting her toes black to match her finger nails. She was on her cell phone talking to an employer of hers as Faye sat by and watched. It was a while since they last saw each other. Well, since the syndicate got involved in both their lives.

Faye remembered the last memory she had of Freya being dragged off by the syndicate. It was weird because Freya was the closest thing to a source of comfort. Faye cried while her guardian held her back from going to her tied up friend. She remembered watching helplessly as the silver haired man stuffed Freya into the car like a piece of luggage. _It was Vicious_… She thought back remembering. It was like losing a part of herself that day. Faye's scams always fell thru after that.

Every scam that used to go down was between her and Freya. Freya the brains and Faye the executioner. In other words she helped carry out the plans. It was always Faye and Freya, or Freya and Faye. The Queen of Hearts and the Duchess of Spades. It all ended that day though, and then they just recently found each other as quickly as it was taken away.

"Hey Faye-Faye, what are you thinking about?" asked Freya after hanging up the phone.

"Oh, just us. You know, our past. How we used to be." Faye replied.

Freya chuckled. "Yeah, those days were fun."

"They were. There was something I've always wanted to ask you." Faye said suddenly.

"They took me because of my 'powers'. You know the storms, the skills, and the deadly salutation. I was never one to be so pushed until after I was taken. That was one point at which I wish the government 'adn't operated on me after defrosting me. In Fact Faye-Faye, at almost every moment I wished I was back at the duplex with you. Sucks for us though," she chuckled, "we've drifted so far apart that we've managed to make it around the sun and back."

"Yeah, you could say so. How'd you know I was going to ask you about that?"

"I've been meaning to tell you. So I might as well now. Besides, it wasn't only me; you know 'ow people get greedy with money… that's also what they wanted." Freya breathed in deeply. "God, Faye! I wish we could rewind and rewrite it all over again."

"But we can't! And I'm still poor and broke; don't even have enough for a freaking room let alone rent!" Faye laughed. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel self conscious about being poor. She did know, however, that in her past life she had wealth, but lost it all after the accident.

"Actually Faye, the idea isn't so far fetched." Freya stated now looking at the other female.

"What do you mean, Freya?" she questioned.

"'Ow would you like to pick up a few tricks in the larceny trade?"

"You make it sound so easy. So appealing. I've managed to world hard for my money and I don't imagine myself doing it now. Besides, how are we to cover up the fact that we're thieves? I mean it's a tad bit far fetched, don't you think?" Faye finished.

"No. I don't think it's far fetched. Ask Spike, I've already stolen from the syndicate, right under their noses too. And that was back when I was an amateur, 18years old. Of course back then I got away with a few cuts and bruises but I survived. I'm well skilled at the traffic now."

"That's what you do!" Faye's eyes went wide, "Do you know what could happen if Jet found out?"

"I believe he does, but hasn't said anything yet. So will you think on it? I may need to build a team for special jobs and Ritchie isn't one to play bashful when it comes to passing out the doe for excellent work."

"I'll think on it, but only because it's you. If it were someone else I would have turned you down flat. One more thing. What about cover up? Do you hide yourself by night and then do something less glamorous by day or do you be bold about it like the Syndicate."

"I'm bold about it like the Syndicate. Then I do an even more glamorous job by day. You've heard of Mirage: White Champaign & Blackberry Mango?"

"Yeah, it's a clothing store that sells one-of-a-kind pieces both elegant and wild. Do you own that? Does Ritchie own that, whoever he may be?"

"Yes, I do. As for Ritchie, you'll find out more about him later. Think on my offer, till then we'll 'ave some fun. Goodnight Faye-Faye." Freya smiled.

"Sweet nightmares, Ya-ya." Faye smiled at the thought of the two of them switching nighttime departures. Yup, she could feel it was going to be just like it used to be.

♠


	3. All Worked Up

**A. Note!-**_Ok there has been some minor confusion about the character introduction. Freya has a French accent. She was frozen just like Faye and apparently they lived on the same block. Ed is basically acting the same as she was when she was 13 but now she's aware of it and does it to annoy Jet or...anyone for that matter...but overall she's still playful. By the way, anywhere you see new character introduction, it's just a flashback. most of the chapters will be a flashback. The tense parts are the present between Spike and Faye...I think that's all...any other questions and I'll answer them as best as I can..._

_214263_

Two weeks had passed since Freya was on board. It seemed that had they had an increase in bounty since she arrived. Freya would sometimes spa with Spike in the martial arts, sometimes she would teach Faye a few tricks. Faye was getting better at it by the few practices and was learning to be the huntress instead of the bait.

Although she hadn't given Freya a definite answer to her offer Faye was still contemplating it. She'd been updating her spaceship and wardrobe with the money collected. There were no more hungry nights and Spike actually took her out to dinner…well her, Freya, and Ed that is. Even if his sorry ass ditched them for the bar, at least he paid. _Ah Spike…_ She thought sinking lower into the Jacuzzi. Freya was on the other end of the bath staring up at the open stars and Ed was blowing out air into the steam making it swirl around.

"What are you thinking about Ya-ya?" Faye asked curiously.

"'uh? Oh, just clearing my mind. Thinking about what fun it's been, to be 'ere with you guys. I kind of make me feel at 'ome. Jet the pops, Spike and you the older siblings and Ed the younger." She chuckled. "It's been a while since I've been able to pamper myself like this. And I can tell it's been the same for you. Hey, I wonder what the guys are talking about."

"Bounty!" Ed exclaimed "Jet-person is worried we might be on the struggle again pretty soon."

"That's Jet for you." Faye sighed, "He might be right though. We'll never know when we'll hit a dead streak. And knowing Spike, he might do something irrational to get back some money."

"Speaking of Spike, what's the deal between you two?" Freya paused, allowing Faye's puzzled expression to sink in. She smiled, "One minute you're saving each other's 'inds the next you're ready to rip each other's 'ead off."

Faye looked at her baffled for a second, and then grinned, "I don't know. Knowing you, you're probably thinking that we're not kosher for each other but that makes us all the more perfect."

"Whoa! I wouldn't say perfect now!" Freya exclaimed.

Edward then laughed and bantered, "Faye-Faye slipped up! Someone's feelin' for a piece of the dirty cowboy!"

"Edward, what you know about dirty cowboys! Are you taking my words, again!" Freya chuckled, and then doubling over in laughter as she watched Faye's face turn beet red.

"I know enough to say that Faye-Faye here has had a really nasty craving!" Edward snorted as she stepped out. "I'm going to eat, see you later!"

"I see we've corrupted 'er!" Freya laughed. "But seriously, you 'ave been kind of obvious. Is it that time of month again?"

Faye splashed Freya with some water, "You make me sound like a damn horny piggy! I'm not just for the record!"

"Okay! Okay, you don't 'ave to justify yourself to anyone…but Spike." Freya coughed as she inhaled a big splash of water. "You'll pay for that!"

The two splashed water back and forth until perfectly contented with the water. They sat still until Faye broke the silence:

"Freya, what is the relationship between you and Spike? He seems to take to you and be cautious at the same time."

Freya sighed, "It's a long story Faye. To make it short, I used to live with Spike, and Vicious, and Julia…It sucks much though, because I couldn't get Spike from Julia emotionally no matter what I tried. I really felt deeply for him and it all changed that one night…But that's irrelevant to you. I think it's a shame he had to experience such heartbreak." Freya paused and started again bitterly, "She's a bitch for hurting him like that… I honestly say she's just as low as I am now, even lower for what she did to him."

"Freya?" Faye started again.

"It's good though, Spike deserves a woman that would love him enough not to break his spirit." She smiled, "Faye, frankly I think that woman should be you…"

"See this where something is wrong…Normally a woman would say herself. But you said some other broad with my name…Which Faye? I don't know about this other Faye…"

"You, Faye Valentine… No one else but you…Spike deserves you, just like you do him…" Freya answered seriously, a trait seldom common in her.

"But Freya, you said-"Faye was cut off.

"I know what I said. And I've already had my time to shine in his light, but it wasn't me he wanted! You got a chance wench and I suggest you take it!" Freya snapped at her, "Besides," she said settling back down, "I already had my fuck buddy to get me by…"

"Um, maybe you're taking this Spike and me thing too seriously… It's just a phase, it'll pass."

"Yeah, 'ow long you've been telling yourself that, Faye? Huh? Was that before or after you found yourself staring at him in random moments all misty eyed?"

"Oh my gee God! Has it been that obvious?" Faye exclaimed, finally breaking, "Was it the same for your fuck buddy?"

"What! 'oney, nobody gets misty eyed over a fuck buddy! Especially a man like Vicious!"

"Oh, ok good! Because I – did you say VICIOUS! Tell me not the same syndicate Vicious!" Faye exclaimed while stepping out of the bath.

"That's the only damn Vicious I know! And you know something funny, he was actually sent to kill me. I left before he woke up the next morning." Freya answered after drying her skin. "I suppose I just used it as a distraction from his job, surprisingly, and my mind from other things. I was never really attached to him while I was with them, but then again it was him who taught me retreat my emotions from anyone. I still kind of see them both as older brothers, but Vicious more as a fuck buddy." Freya grinned pulling her turquoise peasant blouse over her head.

"It's a little hard to tell and God help me if I'm right but I think you feel some sort of emotion toward Vicious. Obviously there is some kind of relationship between you two." Faye said putting her white boots on after pulling on a mini jeans skirt.

"It's so impossible to have a relationship with that man! That's one thing I do know for a fact." Freya replied now trying to tame her curly black hair, after she was dressed.

♠

_When this began_

_I had nothing to say _

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

She stood in the shower listening to the shower radio blast one of the old songs she strangely remembered from earth. Faye couldn't get the picture of Spike out of her head just moments before. _He looked so sincere. _She thought as she lathered the sponge to scrub her skin. Faye was being cold toward him, yes, but to say he didn't deserve it would be a lie…or wouldn't it?

_I was confused_

_And I let it all out to find _

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

Spike sat outside the door, a cigarette in mouth, staring up at the ceiling. What was he to do? He knew that Julia would be waiting for him at the space port on Mars in the next hour, but he just couldn't leave Faye like this. He was afraid she would do something irrational. But even so, Julia was his longtime love… even if she had sexual relations with his so called best friend. _Julia…Vicious…And now Faye…_ All of them resurrected problems for him to deal with. Ones he always wanted to hide from.

_Inside of me_

_Although they can see the words revealed_

_It's the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

Faye stared down at the swirling water as it went down the drain. Things just weren't going right anymore for her. She didn't know how to feel. Should she be angry, on the verge of committing murder? Should she feel pain so deep that suicide be her only option? Should there be some sort of satisfaction? That at least he did it now instead of her finding out later on down the road. She looked down again. This time at the series of scars on her arms stretching vertically from the bend of her elbow to the beginning of her wrist. '_Old habits die hard.'_ Faye whispered in a raspy voice, that didn't sound like her.

_Nothing to lose_

_Just stuck _

_Hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own and the fault is my own_

Spike had finished his first smoke and began another. This was his major thinking time. Take a chance at a woman who he had always tried so hard to reach…or stay with the woman who had needed him for so long. Go to the woman who claimed she repented after her mistakes… Or stay with the woman who cried over him when he wanted storm the syndicate in rage. _Why so many choices? Argh! _Spike knew the answers to the questions. He knew the decisions he had to make. The problem was… would he make the right ones.

_I want to heal I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

Faye stepped out of the shower staring at the misted mirror. She wiped away the sweat and stared at her image. Faye smiled as she remembered the time Spike accidentally walked in on her in the bath one night. He was so dazed by his sleepy head that he couldn't decipher what he was seeing. It was a shame that he fell out right there on the spot and she had to drag him back to his room in her towel. _He probably doesn't even remember that._ She sighed and continued to dry her skin.

_Can't erase all the pain till it's gone._

_I want to heal I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

Spike heard the shower stop but got up and went for the kitchen. He should have left already… To meet Julia, that is. As he stepped into the kitchen Spike surveyed the place before taking a seat next to Jet. Spike noticed that Jet didn't acknowledge him.

"Don't tell me I've upset you too!" Spike announced. Jet just sat there and shrugged his shoulders. "What have I done now?"

"You know what you're doing to her is wrong. She _deserves_ you. The _other_ one doesn't." Jet said sharply, continuing on with his tinkering of an old watch. Spike noticed that it was the same watch that Jet's lost love left him. _Time never stands still…but for a broken heart…it feels like the universe has stopped forever. _Spike nodded showing some recognition to what Jet said.

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_I was confused_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

Faye began to oil her skin pondering whether leaving like this was right. Who was hurting more, her or him? Suddenly there was a jolt and she grabbed her heart. Definitely her, there was no doubt about it. _But…but...why?_ She asked_ 'because you have to be the bigger person. What may hurt is sometimes the right thing… Even if you leave and he never sees you off, at least you know that your conscious is clear' _came a distinct voice. Faye nodded in agreement. She looked over at the picture at her bed side. Spike stood in the middle with his gun pointing to the camera, smirking infamously, Faye had her arm draped over his neck grinning wildly with two fingers up to the camera, and Ed had a big slice of watermelon cut to represent her smile as her head popped up from the bottom of the picture.

Faye grimaced at the picture. She picked up the photo and flung it across the other side of the room. The picture shattered as it slid under the door. And she made no move to get it.

_So undermined _

_But do I have the negativity _

_Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_

_Nothing to lose_

_Nothing to gain_

Spike heard something fall and break in the hall. He looked at Jet, but Jet just said:

"I figured she'd do it at some point. It was intact longer than I imagined."

"What?" Spike asked but nothing else came from Jet. Spike slowly got up and strolled out into the hall. His white t shirt hung loosely from his frame as he bent to pick up the broken frame. At seeing the picture, Spike gasped mildly and then smiled. He ran his finger over the silhouette of Faye in the picture and then Ed. Did he lose them both over this problem? No no. Ed was with Freya learning the true skills of hacking. Their new job--hacking into the planet's government data banks. The information chip…sold to the highest bidder.

Faye…Faye, however, was his problem. In a sense Spike wanted to go to her, but then she'll just turn into the ice empress. He didn't like what he was feeling. It was like being put on the spot with an audience awaiting his next decision. _Grrr… My life's not a fucking movie, Broadway musical._ He thought upsettingly. He felt as empty as the picture now that it seemed to have no meaning. _Humph. Broadway musical! I wouldn't even know what that is if it wasn't for Freya…_He frowned… _I hurt her too…and that was also because of Julia…_ Spike briefly recollected.

_Hollow and alone _

_And the fault is my own and the fault is my own_

_I want to heal I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Can't erase all the pain till it's gone._

_I want to heal I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

Faye strode into the kitchen head held high. She had completely passed Spike by when she found him looking down at the picture, lost in thought. Faye didn't want to give him any inclination of conversation. She didn't feel like she hated him, but had no interest to be in his presence.

_She's definitely become the Ice Empress._ Spike thought as he watched her go. Something suddenly caught his eye on Faye's arm and it definitely wasn't a tattoo. After waiting a few minutes he followed her into the kitchen.

_I will never know _

_Myself until I do this on my own_

"Faye?" Spike called. She ignored him continuing to pour her juice, and Jet made no move to correct her. "Faye?" he called again.

"What?" came the cold voice that made Spike flinch slightly at the tone.

"What's that on your arm?" he asked as if it were idle curiosity. Now even Jet was paying attention. Faye kept her back to him.

"It's nothing. I just got cut." In a voice that tried to make it final but Spike perused.

"It looks like you cut yourself."

"That's what I just said."

_And I will never feel anything else _

_Until my wounds are healed_

"No you didn't. You said you got cut." He stated grabbing both arms making sure she was facing him. Spike properly scrutinized the wounds. "Faye, are you c-cutting yourself." He stated slowly.

"God Damn it! I said I got cut! Why can't you just leave it as that! Always fucking prying!" She snapped at him, Jet automatically knew it was true. Spike broke:

"I just asked a question. Why are you doing it Faye? I thought you were better than this. Woman, this isn't the time to catch a fit!"

Faye went to slap him but he caught her wrist. "Sorry wrong reply. Care to try again?"

"Fuck you!" He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Jet rocked back in his chair watching a drama unfold. Faye's body let itself fall into the kiss for that second. The next thing Spike knew he was being sired by Faye's 'Legendary Left Hand.'

_I will never be anything till I breakaway from me_

_I will break away and find myself today_

Faye was absolutely fuming at Spike's nerve. How _dare_ he toy with her like that? Did he think this was a game! Was she supposed to fall helplessly into his arms! What the hell was Spike going to do next beg her to stay and then take off to the space port for Julia!

_I want to heal I want to feel_

_What I thought was never real_

_I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_

_Can't erase all the pain till it's gone._

"Faye?" Spike started slowly. For some reason it was an impulse for him to kiss her and make it all better, but that slap signed the deal. Out of all the slaps he received, that one stung the most. It was time. "If I was to go now, and never enter your life again… will you promise me that you'd stop cutting yourself? I don't want you to hurt because of me."

She stared him down. "What the hell do you know about hurt, huh? Tell me! I never said I wanted you out of my life. I never said I cut myself because I feel bad. You're full of shit Spike! You already made your choice when you allowed yourself to forgive her! So-"she was breaking, "So your words to me are nothing. Leave Spike. Better yet _I_ am!" Faye stomped out of the kitchen flinging the towel to the floor.

_I want to heal I want to feel _

_Like I'm close to something real_

_I want to find something I wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

It was time for both of them to make calls.

♠


	4. Unacceptable

♠

Freya and Faye sat at the top of the ship staring at the stars passing by. There was a star deck built at the top with a glass covering to allow safety and oxygen.

"Hey Freya?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do?" Faye asked.

"About?" Freya now looked at her.

"Spike caught me staring at his naked body when I walked in on him in the shower, yesterday."

"What's wrong with that? Why are you asking me what to do?"

"BECAUSE! It wasn't like he caught me staring and I tried to play it off. I blatantly stared and continued too after he saw and smiled at me…Freya, it wasn't until I looked up from the waist area and saw his smirking face did I turn beet red and left. He didn't even yell at me…anything…just smiled…"

"So why you asking me what should you do?" Freya was grinning from ear to ear. She remembered the extra appendages that Spike had when she _purposely_ walked in on him one evening! It was surprise that Faye should feel stunned…

"I've been avoiding him since you asshole!" Faye exclaimed! "I won't even go down stairs now because he's down there… and watch, he'll purposely get injured so that I'll have to rap his bandages!"  
"Now the wisdom one becomes the asshole! This is funny!" Freya "Paranoia is a bitch isn't it! Don't worry so much. You know how Spike is; once he knows he's gotten to you he'll like your suffering! Just do like him and pretend you weren't admiring!"

"How can I do that when I had nightmares" she quieted from her yell, "I had nightmares about HIM!"

"So! It's only natural that you have reams about a sexy guy! Besides, you're a bitch in heat, what do you expect."

You're not helping the situation much!" Faye exclaimed. The two then heard a knock on the trapdoor as it opened. The two went silent.

"Well if you two lovely ladies are talking about me, I'll go. But Jet wants to know if you're coming down for some food. It's done by the way!" Spike said with a wry smile on his face.

"We're coming, Spike." Faye answered before Freya could reply.

"No lunkhead today? A-mazing!" he grinned pulling his head back out the trapdoor.

Faye growled as she realized what Freya was saying. Spike knew she was slipping up now. She would just have to get her edge back. That was all but things weren't made so simple.

"I need to go down to the spare shop to fix hammerhead (I suppose that's the name of his minor spaceship?) Freya can you come?" Jet asked. "I'm going to need some help logging the stuff back."

"Um," she looked at Faye, who slightly shifted her head for her to say no. "Sure, I have to get something for the Dragon Fang too."

Faye cursed Freya inwardly, because that would only leave her and Spike on the Bebop alone. Ed was off visiting her old orphanage. _Damn her! What is going to happen to me now? _Faye whined inwardly. She glanced at Spike, whose eyes glimmered in amusement, as he continued to eat.

"Alright you guys, we're out! Buh-bye!" Freya taunted, and Faye shot her a death glare as her and Jet went out the hatch.

♠

An hour had passed since Jet and Freya left and Ed wasn't going to be back till the following day. Spike sat, lazing on the couch, and Faye was surfing the net. It was as if someone had built a brick wall between the two, and Spike, just for fun, was ready to tear it down. He waited until Faye swore, again, at the file on the internet she couldn't open. He snuck up behind her gently grasped her hips and whispered, "So did you like what you saw…stalker?"

"Get the fuck off of my Lunk Head! You know to never touch these hips. And I don't know what you're talking about!" Faye snapped at him. Spike chuckled as he stood.

"Your eyes said otherwise yesterday! Besides, while you were thinking of the way you could have me call your name in pleasure…in your sleep might I add…I think its only fair I know what I'm getting, n'est-ce pas?"

"Stop taunting me you fucking bastard!"

"Careful Faye, you're retrogressing to the bitter bitch again. I like the lustful you better." He said casually.

Faye got up and stormed off to her room. Spike not following too far behind.

"Come on Woman! It's not that bad! It's nice for me to know I have an available piece of ass." In an instant Faye lunged out her room and grabbed Spike's neck. Spike was so caught off guard when he was slammed to the wall that all he could do was drop his jaw. Eventually he caught himself and had her against the wall, holding her wrists to ensure he received no slap.

"How dare you speak to me like that you twisted bastard. What I think about in the privacy of my mind is none of your business!"

"Well it does when it concerns me!" Spike jeered.

"Fuck you! Since when did you care how people felt about you! Is that all you think of me as! A nice piece of ass! How degrading!" Faye spat. For once, Spike took notice was the tears forming in Faye's eyes. She fought for him to let her go but he tightened his grip. _Did that hurt her real bad? I was just joking. But she took it as my real feelings about her._

"I was just messing with you, Faye! Calm down woman! Damn! Ow! That hurts!" he retorted as she bit him. "Wait a minute!" As she dashed for her room, but he caught her again. "Just listen, I was kidding! Joking, see, ha ha! You know, I really don't think you're a nice piece of ass!" He watched as Faye's face contorted in total malevolence at the statement. "I meant not a nice piece of ass in a whore-y sense of the word!"

Faye then wretched her arm away from him went into her room and slammed her door. At the same time, Freya and Jet stepped into the hallway.

"What's with the slamming doors and the entire ruckus?" Jet asked puzzled. Freya just took one look at Spike and knew he and Faye had gotten into it. She shook her head at his stupidity as he just looked at her.

"There's no sympathy for the wicked." Freya stated.

♠

Freya stepped out of Faye's room fuming. The nerve of Spike to tell Faye that! He deserved to be slapped! She wretched open the door to Spikes room and walked up to him lying on his bed. The only thing Spike felt were his two cheeks being stung by two very forceful slaps.

"Damn it why'd you go and do that! I'm going to need some ice for my face now!" He spat.

"I don't give a fuck! Get the god damn ice, matter I'll get it for you when I'm done beating the shit out of you!" Freya retorted malevolently. She went to hit him again but missed as he dodged it.

"You know for an angry black French female, you hit pretty hard! And I don't think I want to sustain another hit from you!"

"Suck it the fuck up! You had not right to say what you did! Now I say you go give her a formal apology! Its ok when you say it to me because I know you're joking but for the circumstances to change the way it did you _need_ to go give a formal apology! And you had better!"

"What the fuck! I haven't done shit to you! Now you're all demanding like you're my mother or something! I did tell her I was sorry!"

"You got a problem with it! I said GO!" she spat out at him. Freya knew one of Spike's many weak spots, as she grabbed a handful of his hair and dragged him towards Faye's door!

"Ow! I forgot how crazy you were! Just let go damn it I'll do it, I'll apologize!" Spike whined. He knew good and well he could have thrown her off by just picking her petite ass up. The problem was if he did that, then his face would be in danger.

Freya wretched open Faye's bedroom door and flung Spike in there as best as she could. She slammed the door before Faye or Spike could object. Freya went to the guest room, got her mini vid-phone and a book. She planted herself right outside the door just in case. She was absolutely determined to get those two together even if she had to fend off the devil himself. Faye loved Spike _and_ she deserved him. It would be best if the one was happy with some one they loved even if the other couldn't.

Freya sat there for twenty minutes until the door and Spike stepped out. He shook his head and kept on walking down the hall. Freya stood up and entered the bedroom to see Faye sitting on the floor. Sulking apparently at whatever was said between her and Spike.

"You didn't take his apology, did you?" Freya asked plopping down next to her.

"You know me, old habits die hard. Why'd you do that? For me?"

"Do what? Beat the shit out of him and dragged his ass in here. I don't honestly know…Maybe because I was worried about a friend named Faye. Have you met her yet?"

"There we go again talking about that woman named Faye. Is it the same emotionally screwed up one? You know the one whose old habits never die? She has man problems?" Faye asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. That same woman; I suppose you two have met."

"No, no, never met the wench!" The two sat there and laughed it off.

"Come to think about it? How did Spike know I was screaming his name in my sleep?" Faye asked curiously.

"Mmm… He came to me last night; asking me if I was aware that my friend was talking in her sleep. He also asked me if I was aware that the bitch was in heat…At first I thought he was talking about Ein, but soon I realized he was talking about you. At that point I just growled no and turned back over to sleep. He asked what he should do, I said fuck it; now leave me the hell alone. He left after that…" Freya explained…

"That's a damn shame; you'd think he'd know how to deal with a bitch in heat. This is funny." Faye laughed.

"Wait a minute! You _did _accept his apology!" At this point Faye was lying flat on the floor in laughter!

"He doesn't know that!" Faye exclaimed.

"Well at least he wasn't Vicious! That bastard would have made you hit your climax and then when you wake up the next morning to tell you all about it. Trust me, I know from experience!" Freya now pulled out a bottle of sherry from under Faye's bed.

"Vicious? He would? I don't see him as a prankster at all? Cold blooded killer, yes! But not as a prankster."

"Well that's one of his acts. He has to be the killer to get to the top, but when he's with me…he's a totally different person." Freya paused… "Sometimes I wonder if he won't kill me the instant he is ordered too…If I were an obstacle preventing him from getting to the top would he do it?" Freya frowned and Faye became serious…

"You didn't just come here to visit…You also came here to runaway…Vicious doesn't know where you are does he?" Faye asked slowly.

"Well…Forget it Faye…"

"No! No- Forget it! He does or he doesn't know you've left? If He does, MY GOD is Spike going to take your head off! And if he doesn't by God is he going to try to punish you for leaving without saying a word!" Faye retorted gingerly.

"I know! I know! But the thing is that's the Vicious YOU know! He won't punish me because he can't! And I'm not naïve or being abused in any way! Its just the way he is…I'm so confused Faye! Yes I _did _runaway! I find it wrong that I could fall for such a dirty bastard who seems like he cares about me one minute and the next artic cold! I _don't want _to see _his _face right now…" Freya retorted hysterically as if she was talking to an invisible person. "Here I am again…losing my mind over someone who is supposed to be irrelevant to my nature! I came 'ere to forget and here I am bringing back my grief…"

"I don't think its grief…" Faye states, "I think its confusion. You doubt him so much, that you're even considering the possibility of heart break. It's like my same dilemma; the only difference is that you already have the man."

"'aving the man isn't the problem…Knowing and keeping the man is!" Freya smiled. "Let's end this conversation here, and we'll pick it up another time."

♠


	5. Annoyances

A. Note! _Um the beginning of this chapter may seem off topic but it's not. This is when Julia first appears to Freya. That's why it starts off with the whole Vicious thing which explains why Faye wasn't with Freya this time. So just don't think i've strayed...i haven't...ok...yeah...um..i'll stop now. Thanks again for the Reviews and my faithful readers..hopefully i won't let you down._

♠

Vicious picked up the phone as it rang a third time.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly. He was terribly annoyed at some personal business. "I said hello? Look bastard I'll-"

"Vicious…" came the voice he wanted to hear for the past three weeks.

"What? Freya? Where the hell-" he began.

"Vicious I want you to leave my apartment and don't turn back, come back, or even think about it." She said. Freya had a feeling she may have been making a mistake, but it was a chance she had to take.

"Where are you?" Vicious asked annoyance fading away to concern, even if he didn't sound like it. "Freya? What-"

"Just _do_ it…For me…it's the only way I'll really know." click Vicious heard as she hung up the phone. Something was bothering her, definitely. First off, why did she leave without him knowing? Why did she refuse to tell him where she was? And final, why did she want him gone? What is it that she wanted to know…What?

Questions annoyed Vicious more than anything. The ones that irritated him more than the world was the ones surrounding Freya. He could never understand her and yet he was drawn to her all the same. He had an uncanny feeling that her problem was with him, but what did he do?

Vicious paced the suite in the Empress Ice Towers. Yes, he was inside Freya's suite but it wasn't unusual for him to be there. No, he didn't live with her but would just walk in she would greet him…unless of course, she was irritated by something. It was peculiar, Freya was the type of woman you wouldn't want to see frown. Not that you think she was ugly when she frowned but everything would turn cold simply because you were so use to her cheerful crazy personality. Seeing Freya frown was like watching a fire encased in ice, the flame would freeze and would no longer provide warmth and die.

It was weird how Freya could make him worry. Where as, if it was another wench, he probably would have dropped her in a heartbeat. Letting her know that she was just a fuck buddy. However, this wasn't some other bitch, and he was determined to know what made her demand that he left. Even if it took a flat out interrogation when she walked through the door, something Freya hated most. What Vicious didn't know was that it wasn't something he did, it much rather something he didn't do.

♠

Freya walked out of the phone booth with a blank expression on her face. Some jerk on the side of the street commented on her fishnet thigh high stockings clinging to her bare legs under her mini skirt. She passed him a sadistic smile as he came towards her. Her grin became even wider as he crumpled to floor in a heap and she kept on walking.

"Some bastards think woman are just here for there entertainment!" she spat out.

"You don't know how right you are." Whispered another voice in her ear. Immediately Freya had a gun barrel to the culprit's head.

"You got some balls lady! Why'd you think that you could just sneak up and talk to me all casually…Julia." Freya now put her gun at her thigh using the elastic from her thigh high stockings as a holder. Freya smiled,

"It's been a while since our last encounter! It took you too long to resurface. Come let's have a drink." Freya offered, as she walked into the nearest bar.

"For a sec, I really thought you were going to shoot me." Julia said wearily.

"I was but I know you're too smart to brace the storm. You've got a nice revolver in your sleeve there. Can't do much damage from a far, but seeing as how close we were, you could have blown a good bit of me away."

"You never miss a beat. You've managed to learn well in such a short period of time. My dear Pandora…" Julia smirked. She picked up her shot glass and took a sip.

"Pandora…" Freya chuckled, "It's been a while since anyone has called me that…I remember how the syndicate used that as my code name…It literally meant destruction. I'm surprised Vicious and Shin doesn't call me that."

"Five years was all it took for you to rise to the top. How does it feel to be the most feared woman in the galaxy?" Julia hinted sarcasm.

"Hmm... it's feeling pretty odd, I could tell you that much. So what hole 'ave you been livin' in, bitch? It seems that the five years has taken a toll on you…I remember when you never used to 'ave tiny wrinkles here and there…face used to be smooth as a baby's bottom…"

"My business is none of yours as yours is none of mine." Julia snapped.

"Ooo, she's feeling insulted. Not to worry I don't give a shit about what you do, as long as it doesn't involve anything that belongs to me…and it wouldn't involve anything that I own or treasure now would it Julia…" Freya stated threateningly.

"Unless you're referring to Vicious or Spike I'd say no…I need you to give me some info on the two…" Julia said.

"And what would make you think I have info on the two?"

"Stop bull shitting, I just want to know what their statuses are. And don't tell me you don't know. Everyone in the syndicate knows Vicious has a girl, and my best bet would be you!"

"Now I wonder what would make you think that." Freya's voice dripped with sarcasm, "Do I sense jealousy? Do you have a job you need to do that involves them…Hmm…is madam Julia afraid that Vicious would get in her way and Spike would not fall to her knees?"

"Don't piss me off."

"Oh my, you seem pretty irritated to me!"

"Stop it! Just tell me what you know!"

"Spike's a bounty hunter and Vicious still works for the Red Dragon Syndicate…What the hell else!"

"That's it? That's all…What about your relationship with Vicious?"

"I have none. I broke that off years ago…You know that. And as for Spike I barely know anything about him…never wanted too…Since I no longer cared."

Julia smiled wryly, "Or do you mean since the night hehit you for your nasty attitude with me."

"I won't lie, that too." Freya stared Julia dead on in her eyes, daring her to ask her another question. Julia knew full and well that Freya had become an excellent actress. Julia tried to see if she could tell that Freya was lying but nothing…not a thing…_Damn I've gotten rusty._

"I'll see you around bitch!" Julia exclaimed as she slid off the stool.

"I'll see you around bitch!" Freya smiled and toasted her glass at Julia departure. All the while thinking…_Fucker! To think you'd want to meddle in MY business._

♠

Faye had been walking along the dank street along the sea port. She couldn't sleep and she noticed that Freya was gone. Faye knew better than to go looking for Freya, for starters what part of the city is she in. Yes, the city Aquaticus. It was no surprise if she found Freya taking a dip in one of the beaches after all, she did love to swim. However, Faye didn't feel inclined to search for her comrade at this moment.

Faye thought about what had happened to her back in the hall at the Bebop. It was eerie because after she noticed Freya was gone, she found Spike out in the corridor just leaning against the wall. At first she remembered being startled because she knew he wasn't there before. The thing was, as she began to walk past his shirtless being, he'd given her a cold sharp and yet almost lustful stare. Then, when she passed him, she felt a grip on her arm, but it was so faint that she thought that she had just passed too close to him. One glance back at his still form told her he needed company, but she kept on going out the door.

It wasn't like she was trying to be deliberately cold but his eyes… the look…it was too much to handle at the time. Faye needed to be alone and Spike needed someone…how ironic! When she wanted someone, he wasn't there, and now that he wanted someone, she wasn't there…Was she supposed to feel sorry for his lonely form? Then it struck Faye, Spike… her Spike…It never occurred to her that he could get lonesome…But, he never let on…ever. How was she to know? Did she want to know? In the instant the last question ran thru her head Faye turned on her heels and speed walked back down the pier, doing a lot more thinking than intended.

♠

Spike lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was a habit he had since he was a teen. It always had a soothing feeling, but like his surroundings, it was just an object. Not a person. Now that he turned over on his side he remembered how blatantly Faye had kept going right past him. _She looked wary of something. Was it about me? _He thought about how he'd heard her door open and so he silently slipped out to see what the matter was. Spike figured that was the reason why she stepped right pass him.

Spike sighed, pulled out a cigarette, lit it up and dragged in slowly. He figured if he was just going to lay there all lifeless and shit, might as well make it productive. By the time he took him a third drag in he thought he saw a female figure standing by the door practically naked…Spike shot up allowing his cigarette to fall out of his mouth. _I must be fucking dreaming! Is that Faye?_ As the figure came closer he realized it was Faye. _Fuck._ He thought putting the cigarette back in his mouth. _I wasn't dreaming, that's just how she dresses! I really need to get some…Nicotine is definitely taking a toll on me now! _Spike thought as he lied back down on the bed.

"Spike I know you saw me, you're not that damn blind!" Faye whispered.

"What are you talking about, woman! I'm not blind at all I can perfectly see you're practically naked form. What do you want?" he answered.

"Why were you in the hall earlier?"

"Using the bathroom." Spike drawled.

"I didn't know the bathroom was a wall of the corridor!"

"It is now!"

"Bullshit!" Faye spat.

"Why be so negative darling? Cheer up!" Spike ginned slyly as he sat up to look at the figure sitting at the foot of his bed.

"No! You fucking cheer up! Why'd you look at me like that? It sort of unnerved me to see you the look you gave me."

"Is that why you came back?" Spike asked curiously.

"Then why the hell else would I?" Faye snapped.

"Go to bed Faye. Go right on to bed…" he responded, sinking back down into his lying position.

"Don't tell me to go to bed…Matter of fact…" Faye trailed off as she left the room. Moments later Faye came back in a large T-shirt and climbed on to Spike bed!

"FAYE! What the hell are you doing, Woman!" Spike exclaimed as the female placed her self beside him under the covers.

"Get some sleep Spike. The sun will be up in a few hours. Just get some sleep." And Faye turned over no longer looking at him. _Crazy Bitch._


	6. M16 and Ritchie

A. Note! _Wow. You guys r reading faster than i can write. The next chapter won't probably be up until the middle of next week some time. cringe don't take my head off if it isn't._

♠

_It's been a long year_

_Since you've been gone_

Faye strolled off to the star deck of the Bebop. He breathing, her steps, and the sway in her hips were just as cold as her thoughts. How _dare_ Spike try to be the victim in the situation! _He_ was the one who chose to be forgiving towards Julia for her betrayal. Why bother to be helpless and beg Faye! Spike came to her and dared to say he was contemplating whether or not he was to go with Julia. If it was a matter of him caring about Faye, who was more trusting and willing to be there for him he wouldn't have to consider the possibilities of being with another woman!

_I've been alone here_

_I've grown old_

Faye sat there her mind spinning with so many different things. The thing that differentiated this from her previous thoughts about the problem was the fact that she was able to do it without becoming overly emotional. She wasn't considering the possibilities of murder or suicide. Faye breathed in deeply. She picked up the mini vid-phone and dialed a number.

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling _

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

"HIYAH FAYE!" Ed's voice came from the other end when her face popped up. "You're early! Have you reached the Saturn space port yet?"

"Uh, no. In fact I haven't even left yet."

"Okey Dokey! Freya's not here right now. Can I take a message?"

"No. I just wanted to let you guys know I hadn't backed down. I'm coming, I just need Ritchie to call for me to run an errand. I may be late. That's all talk to you later Ed."

"And Edward is signing off, PEW!" and the screen went blank.

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

Faye sat back again, staring up at the passing stars. She swayed slightly for a few minutes until her phone began to ring. Faye knew it was Ritchie since he was the only one with that ringer.

"Hey, my funny valentine! How's it going, doll?"

"I'll ignore the last question. What's up, what do you have for me today?"

"There's a package I need you to pick up on Mars space port. You may have to take out some guys to get it so wear something sexy!" Ritchie bantered. However, Faye wasn't up for it.

"Whatever Ritchie, just give me the coordinates and I'll be there. I'll drop the package off at the usual place. Bye."

"Aw! Your man…your lover got you down? Come over, I have some people here that might cheer you up when you're done."

_I keep a journal of memories_

_I'm feeling lonely, _

_I can't breathe_

"It's ok, thanks. And Ritchie?" she paused, "I never had a lover. I just had a man…Who was about as worthless as being called so." Faye hung up and bit the corner of her lip. She couldn't believe she just said that. Then again…why should she feel remorse!

_I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_Fell to pieces and I'm still falling_

Spike stood at the bottom stairway to the star deck. _So Faye was leaving after all…Why shouldn't she? _Spike turned away from the bottom of the steps. Why shouldn't she leave…? The words just kept ringing in his head not matter how he tried to block them out. _Why should I leave!_ Spike punched the wall. Yes… why should he leave? _Because Julia is waiting,_ came the finished thought. _So?_ It came again…_I love Julia…right? Right? RIGHT! _Spike tried to convince himself, right? He loved Julia…that was all that mattered. If that was the very solution to this problem then why did he feel like shit! Why was Faye crying and cutting and being an Ice Empress. WHY was he questioning himself! _DAMN! Damn! Damn! Damn! _Everything kept rebounding off the seemingly empty cavern of his mind.

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

This Spike! This same Spike Spiegel Never EVER thought he would be caught in crossfire like this. He vowed years back to be so naïve! What was happening to him now! What _was_ happening to him _now_? What did he call this? Deep down in his pitted black heart full of tears and regret that a man never shows was telling him the truth. Spike knew he didn't need his heart to tell him Julia was up to something. Then why was he leaving with her. So many questions left unanswered simply because they're trying to be erased. Why doubt when it's better to deny…

_All the years I've tried_

_With more to go_

_Will the memories die_

_I'm waiting_

"Hello, Julia?"

"Yes, love." The seductive voice ran tingles thru Spike. Somehow Spike felt that it was superficial. Why bother to acknowledge it?

"I will be late. I haven't left yet. I just have to tie p some loose ends." Spike replied.

"Alright, handsome. Don't be too late or I'll be upset." Julia sighed on the other end.

Spike hesitated first, "Love you…"

"I know, don't let me down Spike. Love you too." Julia hung up and so did Spike.

He knew he just finalized the deal. And yet…he still doubted.

_Will I find you_

_Can I find you_

_We're falling down_

_I'm falling_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

_Every time I'm falling down_

_All alone I fall to pieces_

♠

Faye stepped out of Freya's zip craft, the Dragon Fang, and Freya came following after. A man came up and took the key from Freya as the two walked into the opera house.

"Mr. Ritchie will be waiting for you in top box number 13, Mademoiselle Freya." He bowed and left to personally take care of her zip craft him self.

The two females passed the door man who bowed low. Freya smiled back when Faye caught her wrist. Freya looked over at Faye baffled. Faye nudged her head to where and what she was talking about. Freya looked over at a small crowd of men and knew it was the syndicate immediately. She could understand why Faye was a bit tense. Leaning against one of the pillars was a man with silver hair, and a large bird on his shoulder.

Freya made a move to cut in the other direction with Faye. Upon climbing the stairs her bangles clinked. Faye automatically looked down and realized that Vicious was now looking at them. As Faye liked her lips, Vicious' eyes bore into hers. She knew that he knew she was there with Freya. Something about Vicious' watch made her wonder what really happened.

"He needs to stop looking over here, Freya. He knows I'm with you even if swooping bangs cover half your face. I'm not beat for getting kidnapped again because of you."

"Don't worry. He won't leave his post. We never greet each other in public anyway." Freya said rather coldly, not looking back.

Something about the way she had said those words made Faye stare at her. How was she able to switch emotions so quickly? It was hard to believe two people would put their reputations before their relationship. Little did Faye know that those two's relationship went deeper than just what she was told.

Faye stepped through the red carpeted hallway to the 13th box. Her purple gown dragging around her feet while her slender legs stretched out from the long slit in the front. Frey sashayed her hips thru the blood red curtains, gently pushing the black satin from her gown out of her way. The two females entered the box as the Opera was about to start.

Across from them at the edge of the booth was a tall slender man. From behind the male almost looked female wearing a tuxedo. His long silver hair was up in a ponytail but it still fell to his waist. He turned around with a smile to die for and his brown eyes lit up. He was slightly tanned and well built.

"Freya!" He exclaimed kissing her left cheek then her right but not before placing his hand on the small of her back guiding her to a seat, then Faye. "This must be your friend you've been telling me about.

"Bonjour Ritchie. This is indeed mon amie Faye Valentine. Faye, this is the infamous Ritchie." Freya whispered in a rather sly and seductive voice.

"Pleasure." Faye said eyes twinkling.

"Don't be fooled, he loves you now and the next minute he's with the minister's young wife." Freya bantered.

"Oh Freya! Must you air the Dirty Laundry now? Why don't you let her experience me first?" Ritchie grinned slyly.

"No chance." Faye smiled.

"Down to business, shall we?" said Freya. She was looking down at the crowd of people listening to the opera.

"Yes. I suppose we should." Agreed Ritchie. "Faye… I understand you are under the tutelage of Freya here. I suppose she has taught you well in the few short months she's been with you."

"That she has. Freya's even helped me improve a few tricks of my own." Faye smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Very well." Ritchie said pulling out a metal case and sliding it over to Faye. "I think you'll need this very soon."

Faye opened the case and gasped. It was a brand new M-16 that was in parts. Faye looked up at him and then at Freya.

"What? You didn't think that this was going to just be a meeting of exchanging words." Freya said with sheer puzzlement. Apparently she hadn't known what Ritchie had been planning either. Faye sighed and started to build the gun while Ritchie spoke.

"That opera singer down there is trafficking drugs for the syndicate, The Jade Tigers, every show he and his wife does. The last deal didn't go down well and as you can see with the syndicate guards around their planning on making sure this one does."

"No dirty money Ritchie! I told you that from the very beginning!" Freya whispered frantically. Ritchie held his hand up.

"Not to worry. This isn't about the drugs…This is about the assassination of a traitor. The man in box 2 works for the Red Dragon syndicate and is very wealthy but also incredibly stupid. He's going to switch the cases that will frame the opera singer before the transition is complete. We were given the job of assassination before any transition goes down. The last thing we need is to be linked to… dirty money and drugs." Ritchie finished carefree.

The curtains closed for an intermission when he started again.

"My Valentine, darling. You only have this one chance. When the curtains reopen you have to kill two birds with one stone. Get going!" he said quickly.

Faye dashed out of the box and down the steps. She dashed in and out of the shadows of the pillars of the opera hallway to the other side of the opera house. Faye dashed back up the steps and to the entrance hallway for box number 2.

Faye leaned hard against the wall when she saw the syndicate men standing on the outside entrance to the second box. Faye breathed in deeply and prayed to God that Vicious wasn't going to jump out of no where and chop her ass up. She locked her locked her glock to start shoot when she thought better. Instead, Faye leaned the M- 16 to the wall and walked slowly from behind the wall as if heading toward box 3 within close range she brushed passed one of the men who had a gun with a silencer and slipped it from his waist. Instantly she turned around and shot each one execution style in the head. All of the men were so taken aback that they didn't have time to retaliate.

Faye breathed again and dropped the gun and grabbed her M- 16. Using the light as her guide she traced out two silhouettes in the box. Faye scanned the floor and waited until the claps came for the opening curtain, then started firing shots. She snatched open what was left of the curtain and affirmed the assassination of her first target. She launched into motion to shoot the second but something moved at the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was the curtain but there was no wind.

Faye turned abruptly to come face to face with Vicious' katana. At first Faye's eyes shook at the sight of how close it was but then they narrowed and glared at him. She knew she was taking a risk at challenging him. Vicious pulled down the katana and snapped at her.

"Finish it!"

"What!" she said baffled.

"You won't get a second chance." He turned and walked out. Faye picked the gun back up aimed and fired three rounds at the stage. People panicked at the sight of dead bodies on the stage and Faye quickly made her way out the door before anyone else…She passed Vicious on the way out. His dark eyes just glared at her.

♠


	7. The Belasis Casino

♠

"Freya?" Faye called as she stepped onto the star deck. "Freya…?" The female was just lying there. _Sleeping probably, or just faking it…_ "Freya…" Freya had been like this all week, ever since they left the opera house. Something about seeing Vicious and the way he let Faye go had made Freya go silent.

"Freya…What happened to you? You got all silent after I told you what happened with Vicious…" Faye looked down at the female whose hat was covering her face. "You ok."

"He knows where I am now. I was careless to think that I would have been able to walk in and out without being leeched off of." Freya hoarsely said.

Faye furrowed her brows. This could pose as a problem. If Spike found out that Vicious could show up at any time, there would be a shoot out on the Bebop. The entire ship would go up in flames Spike, Vicious, and Jet (simply because it was his ship) along with it.

"So do you think-?"

"No…He wouldn't show up here…probably make a few calls first…maybe none…" Freya shifted, "I don't have any hard feelings about it. He didn't bother to kill you because you were with me. Normally he wouldn't have given a rat's rectum but I think… and I repeat…I think he wants to stay on my good side."

"Got you a whipping boy I see…" Faye tried to joke but Freya remained serious.

"Don't try to jinx me. I've been with the same man too long; it's time to move on." Freya got up and started to descend down the star deck ladder. "I may leave soon, so you and Spike need to get your shit together!" she smiled faintly, then disappeared.

Faye came down from the star deck a few moments after and realized that Freya was gone. She strolled into living room and sat on the couch next to Spike. On a normal everyday basis she wouldn't have been within ten feet from him. However, this was a little different. In a sense Faye actually wanted Spike to acknowledge her presence.

"What are you watching?" she asked casually.

"Nothing much, just flipping through some channels." Spike answered back. He had been watching her from the corner of his eye.

Faye pulled her legs up to her chin and keeled over. Her head landed in Spike's lap and she stretched out. She stared up at the masculine face staring down at her. Faye tried her best to keep the blood from rushing to her face as their gaze locked.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" Spike demanded, "Get the hell off of me?"

"No!" she turned over, grabbed the remote, and continued to surf the channels. Her head was still leaning on her comrade's lap. Spike nudged his leg but Faye didn't budge. The male sighed, stood up and watched as Faye tumbled to the floor.

"Damn You! You'll pay for that!" she hissed.

"Yeah…right…whatever…" he waved off as he began to walk away hands in his pocket. Without warning a load landed on his back as he crashed to the floor.

"What the-!" Spike exclaimed as Faye was sitting on top of him.

"EDWARD! Pass me a pillow QUICK!" Faye grinned. "I meant what I said."

"Hell no if you think I'm going to let you beat my ass with a pillow!" Spike turned her over on her back.

Faye grinned and braced her knee against his abdomen and launched Spike over her head onto the floor. She caught the pillow in mid air and proceeded to beat the living crap out of Spike who struggled to fight back. Spike managed to grab the pillow from Faye's hands and turn the tables on her. Not only did he decide to clobber her with the pillow, he also tickled her.

Faye doubled over in s much laughter that Spike had stop briefly so she could get some air. At the third interval Faye grabbed the pillow continued to abuse Spike with suffocation and blows to the head and torso. At this point jet walked it at all the noise and was quite taken aback by the sight he beheld. He and Ed stood on the steps just staring until Ed found the need for a pile up. Spike and Faye laughing as the pillow burst into hundred of little feathers as Ed landed on them. Faye was still sitting on Spike holding her abdomen in laughter while Spike had a vice grip on the two females.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's just one of those rare moments, Jetster!" Faye laughed as she copied Edward.

"No! It seems like everyone had a cup of stupid except for me!" Jet snapped.

"Maybe we did! Man can't live on carbohydrates alone!" Spike said sarcastically as the three sat up. Jet just walked away grumbling about stupid people and little children.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time…" Spike whispered. Faye studied his facial expression for a minute.

"Me neither." She stood up and held out a hand to his. He took it and she pulled him up. Faye started to walk away when Spike asked nonchalantly.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Faye hesitated for a moment. She stared into Spike's chocolate brown eyes for some sort of emotion…a nagging…but there was nothing. Spike just looked like any old person looking for an answer. Faye chewed the inside corner of her mouth. Should she bother to tell him hell yeah or say o she's busy? Either way what difference would it make? Spike was just going to say oh it was nothing and walk away. Despite her every whim to turn him down her mouth and tongue went in a completely different direction.

"Not a thing, baby boy…not a thing…" Faye waved him off and resumed her walk.

"Meet me at the Belasis casino on Saturn tomorrow night…" Faye just glanced back at him with one eye open.

"If your game that is…" he was baiting her, and she knew he was, but what harm would it cause if she went?

"Oh I'm game! Dress your best love I was also invited to an exclusive party at the same time!" she grinned slyly and went off to her room.

♠

Faye went out that morning on an all day affair. She went to find a dress to wear to the casino and she dragged a reluctant Freya with her. Freya had a black cowboy hat tipped low on her face. Faye noted that the female wasn't sulking but she wasn't her bouncy self either. Oh well at least it was time to tell Freya why the hell she was going through all of this.

"Spike asked me out on a date…" Faye said casually.

"That's nice…" Freya said at first but then it finally registered. "No way in hell would he ever!"

"Ok so he didn't but he told me to meet him at the Belasis Casino tonight."

"Now say he invited you not he asked you out on a date…" Freya settled back down and took a sip of her frappuccino.

"What the hell's the difference? How does this one look?" Faye emerged from behind the curtain with a pale yellow spaghetti strap dress…

"Huh uh…it screams sun and that you need a tan, even white would look better." Freya answered, 'And the difference is don't get your hopes up for one that's just a "meeting" and get your hopes up for one that is a formal 'go out with me.'"

"So what…" Faye pulled on a blood red strapless dress. And showed it to Freya who smiled but then said,

"That one suggests you're ready to get some tonight…You're moving a little too fast with Spike."

"Oh shut up that's not what I'm suggesting…but I'll buy this one simply because…" Faye said.

"Lady this isn't Rent-A-Dress boutique! This is Buy-A-Dress-in-a-Four-Star-Boutique!" Freya chuckled. "Besides, don't tell me you've forgotten about Ritchie's party."

"No I haven't. That's why I told Spike to dress his best."

"Well in that case we better get him a damn suite." Freya got up to the men's section.

"I thought you bought him a suite."

"Yeah but I feel like getting him another…He is my big stupid brother after all…" Freya grinned. Faye stepped out form behind the curtain on last time. She was wearing a sun burnt orange strapless dress. It twisted and wrapped around her waist to one side leaving her second leg exposed and one cutting edge bow on the back that was modeled after a paper bow and the back dipped low. Faye slipped on the wrist length gloves and smiled….

"Well?"

"That one screams 'I'm DEFINITELY going to get laid tonight', and 'I know I look damn good!' Yeah…you can wear that." Freya jest.

♠

Spike secretly marveled at the female on his right arm. Faye was spectacular. And how did she get an invitation to such an exclusive party. As he kept checking her out every few minutes with nonchalance, many different ideas went popping into his head. Although he found Freya with her fuchsia halter kimono with a purple nightingale on the side of the skirt that covered her leg, looked great. Faye had stolen his eye for the night.

Freya seemed to be flying solo that night and Spike was wondering why. Yes, she likes to do her own thing but at the same time Freya would usually carry a 'whipping boy' to these types of events. As the three approached the door Spike tensed. Vicious was standing at the entrance in a white tuxedo that strangely similar to the one Spike was wearing (all the men had been wearing white). The two males stared each other down without saying a word or budging until Faye tugged on Spike's arm. That's when Vicious spoke.

"I apologize for stealing one of your dates tonight…Mr. Spiegel…" Vicious held his arm out to Freya who sighed and took it.

"Are you ok with this Freya?" Spike asked still staring at the fair haired male before him.

"Yes. It was much rather I left you and Faye alone for tonight. It's a matter of everyone getting theirs…" she winked at Faye, smiled faintly, and walked in carrying the man on her left arm.

Faye watched at how the two complimented each other as the four parted ways. She wondered whether it was the same for herself and Spike. Faye maneuvered Spike towards Ritchie. The silver haired smiled at Faye and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you, my little valentine? Who is your friend?" Ritchie grinned. He knew very well who it was. Spike Spiegel's name never faded from the underground world. He was legend…just like Vicious was becoming.

"This…is my comrade, Mr. Spike Spiegel." Faye unconsciously said Spike's name slowly and seductive, while grazing her hand up his arm. It was rather normal for her to get this way around Syndicate Company. The mossy haired male looked down at the mauve haired female rather dazed. He smirked at how possessive Faye became instinctively when in the mafia presence. It was almost as if she had always been in the ring of fire for years.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Spiegel, I'm Ritchie. I never bother to give my last name…" Ritchie grinned slyly.

"I'm glad you fine so, Ritchie. Now I must take my date and we shall have a good time." Spike swirled Faye around to the middle of the dance floor.

"I thought you didn't dance."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't make an effort." Spike said casually, trying his best not to smile.

"Besides, this is the quickest way to the gambling tables." Two more spins and Spike plopped down into the extra stool and joined the game.

"Although you almost never win…" Spike bantered, "it would be nice to have an expert gambler at my side!" he pulled Faye onto his lap.

"Are you suggesting we cheat?" Faye whispered in his ear.

"Nope. Just watch how the gentlemen play the game." Spike winked at the female dealer and she blushed as she dealt him in.

"Thanks cutie." The female just nodded, blushing furiously.

♠

Freya wasn't paying much attention to Vicious at all. When she looked at him, it was as if she wasn't. Her eyes were always glazed over as though hypnotized. Sometimes Vicious would catch her looking at him out of the corner of his eye as though she didn't know the man before her. In a sense it felt as though they weren't have a good time, but just as soon as Vicious would think that, Freya would pull him over to another table to gamble with her. She would smile at him, even when it wasn't a joyous one.

Vicious sat on the stool and played a game of roulette, concentrating on two things at once. Freya's arms were draped over his shoulders and her light breathing was down his neck. Vicious refused to let himself shiver over something so trivial. Vicious felt Freya's weight lighten and looked up at the female with hot pink tips in her hair. She was staring at something across the way. Vicious followed Freya's gaze to see Spike and Faye laughing and having a good time, but for some reason Vicious felt that that was not what the female was looking at.

"Win one for me, love." Freya kissed Vicious on the cheek and slid off. She gave him a reassuring smile that she would be back soon.

♠

Freya had been having a good time, but for some reason she couldn't convey that too Vicious. The situation between them was too awkward. As she kissed him on the cheek she felt her heart go soft. Freya felt as though a dark curtain had been lifted as she gave him a reassuring smile. The task she was about to complete, however, just may ruin her night. It was better her to ruin her evening than Faye and Spike's. Freya smiled at the thought of being a cupid and a Good Samaritan. Jeez, what was wrong with her? Then again…what was right?

Freya sashayed her hips through the crowd. She made her way behind a blonde female wearing a yellow dress. It was the same one Faye had tried on earlier that day. Freya tugged at the blonde's elbow and locked arms and escorted her to the bathroom.

"Good Evening, Julia. How did you manage to scourge up an invitation to this party?" Freya asked rather meekly.

"I wasn't bothering you, Freya!" Julia snapped.

"Temper, temper, darling, let's keep this polite. I realized you were directing yourself straight for Spike."

"And what's it to you?"

"I told you to stay away."

"No, you lied and said you knew nothing about Spike _or_ Vicious' whereabouts!"

"So I did, so I'm warning you." Freya said, keeping her temper, "Back off both or I'll break your scrawny little neck!" Freya snapped.

"And look whose talking about temper…" Julia walked out of the restroom, Freya following not too far behind.

"You know something Freya, I never pegged you as the clinging type." Julia had a new bounce in her step. "And I never thought that you'd still hold the grudge that Spike slapped you over something _I_ did!" she drawled as she faced Freya with a triumphant smile. "You know something…As long as Spike never knows the truth about what really happened that night, I'll always remain on top…"

Freya suddenly felt the need to wipe that damn smirk off Julia's face.

"I tell you what…Here's how low you've sunk in every other book besides yours." Freya back handed Julia twice leaving a red mark on the female's face. Julia was stunned and just stood there. If Julia decided to retaliate it would show how childish she really was. She had no smart comment to make, since the people around had heard her wise ass comments about being triumphant. Julia had no chance. These people knew Freya and Freya knew them well enough to know that they wouldn't step foot in an argument or fight with her. Julia turned and walked right out of the Belasis Casino.

Freya stared after her, violet and gold eyes cold as the rings of Saturn itself. Freya felt the world return to normal as a cool touch encircled her hand. She turned to see Vicious looking into her shining eyes and for the first time that night she grinned in appreciation. Freya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How about we ditch this joint to have a little fun?" She grinned as Spike and Faye walked up.

♠


	8. Cut you to pieces

A. Note! _Hey ya'll! I'm back temporarily. School's started and its a killer. I barely have enough time for myself let alone to write. Please bear with me...even if you don't get the next chapter till like...November... once again Domo Arigato for reading and bows Gomenasai for keeping you waiting..._

♠

Faye and Freya walked into a weaponry shop on Morocco St. Freya was just tagging along simply because Faye said she saw something that interested her. It didn't matter to Freya who saw them buying weapons because Morocco St. was filled with a pack of damn criminals anyway. If you wanted to hide from the law, this would be the place. Unless of course the government decided to do a clean sweep, but they wouldn't be dumb enough to do that. The amount of arson these people have in their homes was enough to blow the damn city itself off the planet of Mars.

Freya grazed pass the rows of swords. It was a habit she had from since living with on Earth. She had a samurai sword lacquered black hilt and holder with tiny violet roses etched into it for signature look. Frey didn't really use hers except for when sparing in her dojo. The brutal honest truth was… after she saw Vicious use his, she put hers away for quite some years until she had to face him! Freya checked out and Arabian sword when Faye came tugging on her arm frantically like a kid in a candy shop.

"Look! LOOK! It's still here!" she pointed to the glass case.

"You mean the dagger?"

"NO! The sabers! The one's that the bracelet goes onto your wrists and the sword connects." Faye glowed.

"Faye, what the hell are you going to do with that! You don't even know how to use it."

"I know but you can teach me!" Faye stated excitedly.

"First you need to ask me if I know how to use it! And the answer is no. Second of all, I may know someone that can teach you but I still see no sense in getting them."

"Since when did you become the mother figure?" Faye stared as the tall man placed the two sabers on the counter.

"Never did. Well, I suppose every assassin has to have their cool toys. Its good craftsman's ship." Freya snorted as Faye purchased the items. The man packed the sabers into a mahogany box lined with velvet cushioning.

"You have chosen well Ma'am!" he bowed and went back his looking spot.

♠

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

Faye pulled the case from under her bed. She grabbed the handle and strode toward her Zip craft. The remnants of her things were being hauled away and her decision to do it herself was what made it detrimental. Maybe leaving Spike like this was wrong…Maybe leaving out of anger wasn't right…Maybe things just took a turn for the worst and it could get better… No…NO! Faye had no time for second doubts. She made her decision; just like Spike made his bed and now he had to sleep in it. She refused to be the one persecuted for all the wrong. How many a time has she asked herself what she did wrong? Why should she blame herself for an awry relationship? If anyone could call it a relationship at all! The only thing Faye could possibly blame herself for was reading too much into a fling.

_Speak into the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

Faye furiously flung her duffle bags into the trunk of the zip craft. Why was it all her fault? Why had she fallen so hard for that damn lunk head! Faye sunk down on her knees. Her strength was failing her again…It was just like the first time she found out about Julia. Why did she have to have the failing heart? The salty tears? The shivering body? The 'why Spike' kept rebounding in her head over, and over, and over again. She hated him and loved him at the same time. Oh how she was torn to pieces on the inside and so steadfast on the outside. Faye only wished that it were the same for Spike. For him to feel the way he ripped her heart out and gave it to Julia to toy with.

_This truth…_

_Drives me…_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_

_If I will it all away_

Remembering the smile Julia had the day Faye met her made her growl in anger. Faye kicked open the case of and pulled out her sabers. She attached them to her wrists and walked towards the hatch door. If only she could kill Spike that would solve the problem. There wouldn't be one of him to go around and she wouldn't be in this mess. Her anger and sadness was eating her from the inside out and the last thing she needed was to be sour…sour…oh how bittersweet the word sounded. All because of Spike and his devotion to that- that- INCOMPENT WENCH JULIA! Faye flicked her blades down and slashed them furiously at the entrance to the ships hallway. She was breathing heavily…if only she could bring herself to do that to Spike. Faye grunted as she took one last swipe and the steel door fell to pieces.

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though their screaming your name)_

She glanced down at it and smiled... if only… if only…but she knew she wouldn't do it…she couldn't do it. That was her love...her life….and he threw her to the side. It hurts…It hurt bad to think of him like that. All Faye wanted was for Spike to be in her shoes, feel how she felt, breath how she breathed. But that was never going to happen… No one could understand the betrayal, the delusions of Spikes kisses, and the constant bombarding of her thoughts. It all fell back to HOW DARE SPIKE?

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(They never sleep never die)_

Spike took two swipes at the punching bag. This would possibly be the last time he would do this to this specific punching bag. Come to think about it, it was… He snatched his duffle bag off the floor and did a drunken sway as if stalling for time. Spike knew he had but so little time left on his watch. He had to be at the Mars space port in about 20 minutes. To hell with being on time right now; the last thing he needed was for Julia to figure out he was thinking on another woman. Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. Yeah, that was the last thing he needed.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But some how I know that there's much more to come_

Spike tossed the bag into the craft and leaned against the metal. From the corner of his eye he saw Faye carefully placing a mahogany case in to her craft. A brief moment of curiosity he wondered how come she was being so careful in all her huff. One glance at the steel door in pieces pushed his curiosity aside in a second to slight alarm. Jet was going to catch a mighty damn good fit for that one. Spike didn't want to know how Faye managed to demolish a perfectly welded titanium door but what he did know was that that wasn't going to be him! Hell or high water Faye was _not _going to demolish him like that. Spike already knew the line of business Faye was in and her weapon of choice may have been unknown to him but if the inclination about it then was strong as it was now… He was _not _going to be on the receiving end of that blade!

_Immobilized by my fears_

_Soon to be, blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away…_

_If I will it all away_

Spike began to climb into the Swordfish but hesitated. Did he deserve to be demolished on the outside the same way he was demolishing Faye on the in? He probably did, but not the way Faye was quite intent on doing it. Spike shook his head and hoisted himself into the seat. He sighed and shifted in his seat to get comfortable.

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though their screaming your name)_

Was it remorse or guilt or both? Those feelings weren't foreign to this man…to Spike…but all the same. It was rare that he felt these emotions. They simmered in his melting pot of a person and it was starting to irritate him. _People meet and people part…That's the way things go these days…Can't be getting attached to the drifters of daily life…It just ain't healthy…_he tried to convince himself. So what if Faye and he had a mild fling, but for the greater of the good he couldn't drag it out because his true love was here. His love…His life…His Julia…? His…Faye… _Was it really just a mild fling?_ Spike shook his head and ran his fingers through his mossy green hair. Too much thinking wasn't his style. It was always GO! Go! Go! for Spike! His spontaneity always got him into and out of trouble that he caused or what found him. Spike popped a cigarette into his mouth and smiled wryly. Yeah, this was just one of those things that would blow past him in about a week.

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(They never sleep never die)_

Spike shifted the mirror to watch Faye in the background. Had she seen him? There was a positive certainty she did but chose to ignore him, which by his standards was reasonable enough. Spike scrutinized Faye as she checked her Zip craft for all its essentials. With a slight glimmer of hope Spike wanted her to look his way but she didn't…or much rather she didn't want to. Why should she? _Yes, why should she?_ A tantalizing voice resounded within Spike ever so guilt ridden head. He sighed. This was no way for them to part. The least bit he could do is offer a proper goodbye…right?

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

Spike slid from the seat and landed gracefully on the deck. By the time Faye returned vid-phone in hand Spike was leaning against her Zip craft as casually as ever.

"Get off I just got it re-surfaced and buffed!" she snapped.

"Since when did you care so much about material things!" Spike smirked and Faye just glared at him. "Ok so you always did…but…"

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

"What do you want Spike? A Goodbye…there you have it…Goodbye." Faye's anger slightly gave way to weariness.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"This is no fucking time to make amends. You did what you did, continue to do what you're doing. Don't look back, don't have regrets, and don't fucking pretend like you give a damn all of a sudden!" she huffed, hoisting herself into the craft. "If you wanted a rise out of me, be satisfied that you got one. If you were expecting 'I'm sorry it had to end like this, Goodbye and I love you Spike' you're fucking out of your mind!"

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall i begin_

Faye hopped into her craft and shut the hatch.

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

Spike couldn't say a thing, nor could he attempt to do a thing. What could he have possibly done? He deserved every square inch of her seething. He caused it. He might as well leave it as is now that he got off with all his appendages attached.

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though their screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the lights_

_(They never sleep never die)_


	9. AdviceFrom Vicious!

"Oi Freya! Ya-ya!" Faye called after her friend. Faye had just arrived on earth to visit her friend. She dragged Spike along and to Spike's utmost dismay, Vicious too. The Swordfish and Vicious' Black Hawk landed not too long after Faye hopped out her craft dragging her duffle bag calling for the butler.

Freya strolled out of the French Italian villa. Her family descendents had managed to keep that much intact after the gate accident. One of Freya's hands held steadfast to her large sun hat, and she had shorts on with a halter top. She strolled across the lawn bare foot and stopped in front of Faye.

"'Owdy partner!" Freya laughed as a middle aged man came out waving.

"Hello Ms. Valentine. I don't suppose you remember me. I was just eight when we first met!" the man chuckled. His deep brown eyes glazed over as he remembered how Faye was then, and how much she hadn't changed.

"Liam! Oh my! I see you're not as bratty as you were then!" Faye hugged him.

Vicious and Spike were in the far ground, both men leaning against their zip craft waiting to be introduced. Freya hadn't paid attention long enough to notice Vicious was there. She turned to get back into the house and out of the sun when Faye jumped.

"I have a surprise! You were so distracted I bet you didn't even know it!" Faye smiled and then pulled Vicious to the forefront. The two stared at each other. Vicious smiled attempting to make the mood lighter but Freya had something else moving on her mind as her brows furrowed.

"See! I told it would be o-!" Faye stopped as a little figure darted out. "kay-!"

"Mama! Mama! Qiu est-ce?" The little boy tugged on Freya's shorts while pointing to Spike. The little boy of three had pale hair, curly like his mother's, a butter pecan tan, and steel lavender eyes with flecks of violet.

"Ssh… Belliah. That is you're godfather. Ondulez bonjour ou donnez- un coup de piedle dans le shin. Your pick!" Freya picked him up and smiled. Her eyes failed to lock gazes with Vicious. Neither could she with Spike, whose cigarette had now fallen out of his mouth. It was news to him that he was a godfather let alone Freya had a kid.

"Freya I'm so sorry! I forgot-!" Faye started but Freya held up here hand.

"It's ok. He was bound to find out at some point."

"Mama? You said that father would not be joining us any time soon. How come he is here now?" Belliah spoke with a French accent, still scrutinizing Vicious.

"That I did, Bell. But your Godmother and your father has taken it upon themselves to pop into life for a surprise hello. All we can do now is greet them."

Belliah stared into his mother's eyes for a moment then launched himself into Vicious's arms. His unknown father looked a Freya unsure of what to do or say and she just turned and beckoned them into the house.

♠

Spike watched how Freya distanced herself from Vicious. He took note of how she busied herself with something as soon as Vicious walked into the room. Freya rarely looked Vicious in the eyes and when she did it was for a brief moment. Spike himself made no move to associate with Vicious simply because…only Faye, Liam and Belliah made an effort to make Vicious part of the gang. Spike however, knew that when Vicious was good and ready he would corner Freya when she was least ready for it. So far, Freya had done an excellent job in making sure Vicious hadn't gotten that opportunity.

Faye watched how shifty Freya was around Vicious. Freya would twirl the edge of her hair. She would chew the inside of her lip. Sometimes she would suddenly remember something that needed to be done when he walked into a room. Then there was the one time Vicious, Freya, Faye, and Belliah were in the room together. The little boy was playing with his toys with his father, and Freya had been chatting rather anxiously with Faye. Freya pulled her lip in at her moment of thought and accidentally bit down too hard. The two laughed and Vicious looked up. While Freya wiped away some of the blood Vicious took her hand, licked the blood off her finger, took Freya's chin in his hand as thought to kiss her, then inches from her face pulls a handkerchief with the next and wipes the rest away. Freya's body was so tense that she almost came across like a doll. A deep chuckle reverberated from the male's throat as he pulled away and returned to his son who sat waiting unusually patiently.

Spike knew Vicious had been testing Freya. Know Vicious knew for sure he had Freya's complete control of emotions because of the silence between them. Unbeknownst to Spike, Faye secretly hoped this would never happen between her and Spike. In fact, she hope that if the two were to have a child she would be able to tell him before shit hit the fan. The weariness was irking Freya to an extent and she was always on her guard. The time would be near when he cornered her. Freya knew it too, so she spent more time outside the house.

♠

Freya was irritated. Her heels clicked on the back stone path as she walked out the back way of the house. Through the garden she ventured after tucking little Belliah to bed. No way in hell was she staying home tonight. Vicious had been popping up more and more in almost ever place either before she got there or after. That morning, he came waltzing out of the master bath…her bath… as soon as she was about to step in. Huh uh- no way in hell.

Freya twirled her zip craft key around her finger. She could see the edge of the garden her ticket to freedom for now. Almost there…a little further…Then a figure appeared in the moonlight. Freya stopped as it came closer. The pale hair glowed in the moonlight and once again Freya's confidence crumbled. She took a half step back as Vicious stopped before her. Then she blossomed a smile to kill the world with kindness.

"Vicious… I thought you went to bed."

"Bet you would…" Vicious smirked and kept walking right past her. Freya fell to her knees and gasped for air. Vicious looked over his shoulder at his affect on her.

"If you aren't feeling well you should go to bed Freya, instead of going off gallivanting." He kept walking. Freya whirled on him.

"Why did you come! Why!" her mounting frustration was going to break right here. Vicious said nothing he just opened the back door into darkness.

"Vicious! Argh!" guess her frustration would have to be for another night.

♠

Faye heard the scene from her balcony window. She knew Freya well enough to say that her time to explode would more than likely be the next day. Vicious would probably get hit in the process. Freya never stopped to think when her emotions ran high as such. Then it dawned on Faye that that was exactly what Vicious was hoping for. So when Freya started to vent, she would say everything else she was thinking as well as what was in her heart towards Vicious so nothing would be left behind. Faye smiled; Vicious sure knew how to press Freya's buttons.

Faye walked to Spike's door and sighed. Before she could knock Vicious came by. He took one look at the female, made two bangs on Spikes door and walked off with just a message.

"Get laid… There ain't much else to do tonight." Vicious went into his room and closed the door just as Spike opened his.

"What? Faye? What happened?"

"Spike…" _Get laid…there ain't much else to do tonight. _Faye pushed pass Spike into the room.

"Faye!" he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "What's-!"

She shoved Spike against the wall. She kissed him. There first official kiss since they started dating. Faye pulled back suddenly. _God Damn! _Thought Spike. Faye thought about taking advice from Vicious… Was she gullible or what. She turned to leave when Spike pulled her back.

"You can't start something then not want to finish it…" Spike hoisted Faye up against the wall. She moaned and his tongue tangled with hers. He traced a hand up her arm and another under her shirt…she wasn't wearing a bra. Faye felt Spike smirk as she responded to him tweaking her nipple. Faye gasped as Spike's kisses traced down the side of her neck. More, more…she wanted more. Faye launched her body against Spike but he pinned her against the wall again.

"Spike…"she gasped. Spike pulled Faye's night shirt completely off. Faye suddenly felt vulnerable and moved to cover herself. Spike grabbed the females arm and captured her lips again. Reassuring her there was nothing to be ashamed of… Then again, a man is never finds flaw when he's about to get laid. Spike tucked one hand over Faye's breast and the other slid down between her legs. Faye went weak in the knees and Spike ended up supporting her. Her moaning became more persistent, the bucking of her hips became fierce when Spike's fingers shifted inside of her. Faye pulled away from the kiss, gasping loudly, breathing heavily.

"Spike!" she moaned, "ah- ah!" she was exasperated as she came. Spike eased her to the floor. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. He grinned goofily. Spike pressed one finger against Faye's lips as she gasped for breath. She licked for the first time tasting what she was like. Faye impatiently tugged away at Spike's boxers. He allowed her the leeway for the moment then pushed her back down before she could see what her prize was. Faye groaned in impatience until she felt a sharp force enter her. Automatically she arched her back to fit his form. Spike slowly pumped in and out of the female beneath him. Faye began to dig her nails into his shoulders and in Spike's waist. She wanted more, she wanted hard, she wanted faster. Faye begged, but Spike didn't give in. This was his time, his moment, he would control it to the very end…well, at least until he couldn't hold onto his self control.

Faye buried her face in Spike's shoulder as her pleas became louder. Spike was now joining her in the noise. How long before he would full out fuck her… Then, the last thing Spike had expected to drive him over the edge happened. Faye sank her teeth into the flesh near his collarbone. That jolt forced Spike to pin Faye's wrists to the floor with one hand and brace her with the next. He increased his speed and Faye's vaginal walls constricted around his member. Spike drove on forcefully. Faye couldn't tell ceiling from floor. She had almost given up on the day that Spike would drive her over the edge like this. Faye's hips began to rapidly move in time with Spike's. His grip was weakening. That was a sure sign that he would be coming soon. Faye took the opportunity to grab him closer to her. Spike grunted as his climax grew nearer. Just a little farther- his body drove on. As if an earthquake hit the two's cries pierced the night. Spike collapsed on to of Faye, who fully welcomed his body.

After a few minutes Spike picked Faye's body up and took her to the bed. Faye sighed as she settled in. She turned to face the male she had just given herself to. She studied him. Finally, Spike looked down at her questioningly but she just smiled and closed her eyes. Spike sighed, lit a cigarette, and wrapped his free are around _his _woman.

♠

Freya had been out all night and all day. She called Liam earlier that morning to tell him she had business but would be home to make dinner. Belliah was to be sent over to the neighbor's for a party. Freya landed her zip craft at that evening as the sky turned orange. She ran her plan thru her head. Get dinner cooking, have it done and eaten with the others, and go to bed. A day at the spa eased her nerves a little now she was ready to face the others. Breathe…breathe…Breathing was killing her slowly.

She hoped out of the craft and sauntered up to the back door. It would be nice to have dinner in the gazebo tonight… Freya thought. The female went into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Faye came in realizing that she smelled the pork in the oven. Freya looked at her friend as if she had lost her mind. Faye was bouncing from left to right, smiling and humming, till Freya shooed her out of the kitchen. Telling the female companion to go away until she got her head out of the clouds.

Freya grinned at how things turned out for Spike and Faye. I guess it was better for someone to have fun since this would be their last night spent here. The female began to cut the potatoes to throw in the pot. On her third slice, she felt smooth skin on the crook of her neck. A pale cheek rubbed against her own as a solid body pressed against her own. Freya tensed and fixed a vice grip on the knife. His white hair tickled her neck as his lips brushed her earlobe.

"How long will we play cat and mouse?" Vicious whispered.

"About as long as we choose to continue!" Freya swiped the knife at the male who caught her wrist. Vicious smiled. This was the woman he knew. Always acting as though everything was alright so that the world wouldn't be weighed down by her woes. This was the Freya he loved, the one who didn't collapse because of guilt and weakness.

"But why, Freya? Why continue to do this?"

"Well if you would stop chasing me then I'd quite being the mouse." She dropped the knife and caught it with her following hand and swung again. This time Vicious swiped her leg and Freya fell on her back. In that instant she grasped him for support and he came down with her. Freya growled but there was nothing she could do. The knife had already sprawled across the floor and Vicious was quite enjoying her annoyance.

"If you weren't running away to begin with then maybe I wouldn't have to take the bait…"

"What did you expect! I would stay and suffer a slow torture! Especially after…af- after," Freya's voice was breaking already. It was infuriating her! "After you and Julia! You honestly think I was going to stay and be the woman on the side! I wasn't dumb Vicious! We all lived in the same house God Damn it! Then I got pregnant and I – I didn't think you would give a rat's ass about the kid…Besides do you honestly think the embryo would live through all the experiments I had to endure…" Freya was biting her lip again but this time the tears came. "Get off of me Vicious. I have dinner to finish."

Vicious loosened his grip on the woman beneath him but he did not get up. "You bolted because you underestimated me. Maybe you are as dense as all the other _capo_'s women. You should have known there was nothing to Julia or else I wouldn't have wasted my time with you. I would have not had the Doctor's life spared for his carelessness in letting you slip away. I would not have spent a year and a half looking for you." Vicious pulled Freya to her feet. He turned away from her but did not walk away, he just lit a cigarette. Freya stretched her hand to touch his shoulder but retracted it. She understood. Vicious' pride had been hurt, lest he would never admit it. Maybe she was as dumb as the rest. Regardless of what went on between them, they were still linked by their child. No matter how much she would try to deny Vicious her constant reminder would always be Belliah.

A thought suddenly struck Freya like a brick. Vicious was risking his position- the thing he wanted the most- to maintain a relationship with her. Freya walked around Vicious and stood before him.

"I'm Sorry…so we made mistakes, but don't push the blame entirely on me because I chose to bolt before I got hurt any further than I already was." She walked away and resumed with cutting the potatoes. Vicious waited until she was done before making a move. Freya stood stirring the pot when she felt Vicious rest his head on her shoulder and hug her around the middle.

"You were really going to stab me, weren't you...?"

Freya laughed till tears began to form again. "Well what do you expect when your opposite doubts whether she knows you or not…it's only natural when there is a lot of things we don't say to each other. Besides, I knew you were going to dodge them."

"What the hell do you mean? I almost didn't see that second one coming!" he sighed. "See you at the dinner table…"

♠


	10. ugh

A Note! Yeah yeah! new chapters...enjoy won't be much for a long time...thanks 4 reviews..

♠

Faye had pulled back on her gears as she slowly lifted out of the hatch. She had already seen Spike lift off and leave. Her stomach did a flop and Faye's heart plummeted. _Go to her Spike…You bastard…you know how superficial she is…just go..! _Faye had nothing much to say to the man she loved…No- The man she loves! Faye shook her head violently and growled. She refused to cry, refused to cry- _REFUSED TO CRY! _Now look at this- back to square one. Alone. A bottle of rum… A zip craft... And the whole nine yards of running away. Yes…yet again it was her old past time. Run away from the things that hurt you. Delete the memories. Remove your heart and stick it in a jar for the freezer.

_I'm sleeping my way out this one_

_With anyone who will lie down_

_I've been so fixated on one song_

_When the world is crashing down_

Spike eased back in his seat. It wouldn't be too long before he reached Mars. He closed his eyes and forced the tension of his body to ease. Suddenly he was assaulted with Vicious and Faye in heated passion of sex. Spike shot forward! Wait- Wait- how could the two timing bitch dare hound him for leaving when she eloped with Vicious. Hang on. That wasn't Faye…it was Julia…_Julia..? Julia…_Spike grabbed his hair in frustration. Argh! _Some fine time to remember this shit!_ _God Damn the Human Brain! _He reached under his seat and pulled out a bottle of mariposa rum. He took a swig- oops! Too fast and like a lighting bolt another memory struck. This time his conscious got it right. It was Spike and Faye in heated passion. This time the memory was painstaking and caused Spike's head to sway. Once gain. Damn the conscious of the human brain.

_I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds_

Faye lifted out of the Bebop and launched off. She was ready. So why wasn't she singing the song of freedom. How did it go again…Born free…free as the….yeah that's as far as she remembers…Faye tossed her head back in laughter. How hilarious! What a fine time to sing a freedom song. Sounds like she's some run away slave. Faye double in laughter again and suddenly she just couldn't hold back any more…_run away slave! Sounds like something Spike would say! That Jackass! _She chuckled. Here she was thinking about the very thing she wanted to forget. Faye knew she would never she couldn't… can't would be the correct word.

_I keep telling myself _

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate typ_e

Spike wished deep down he could have left on simpler terms with Faye. He still wanted them to remain friends. He still wanted some relationship to remain between them. It was ironic. So ironic, that this warning started off as a whisper. The whisper years ago when Julia started to stare heartbroken into his eyes. Then came the brick. The brick of a secret between Julia and Vicious. Lastly came the wall! The wall that barred him from Freya, ruined a relationship with the only man he ever trusted, and a woman he always knew would break his heart. Spike tossed his head back and laughed. How hilarious… _how hilarious…this same feeling of wishing to continue a relationship came the day he hit Freya over Julia. _Why was he doing this to himself? COULD SPIKE NOT SEE THE WALL! He was flying straight to it! Julia equals wall. Julia- wall! Julia-wall! He vowed he'd never crash like that again and here he was déja vous!

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well_

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

Faye eyes began to brim over. She hadn't told Spike. She told him she loved him, but that wasn't what bonded them. It was the secret she was carrying with in. Thank god it would be another month before she started showing. Faye hadn't said anything because she didn't want to be one of those women who tried to tie a man down with a burden like this. Not to get her wrong. She was thrilled that it was Spike and not some other man but all the same. To think after all that was said and done. The years she spent on the Bebop waiting for him to make a move. Faye never ever regretted a moment of it. Now…however, would it be a crime for her to have the doubts and regrets?

_The only thing worse than not knowing_

_Is you thinking that I don't know_

_I'm having another episode_

_I just need a stronger dose_

He tried. He really did try. He wanted to stay with Faye, he really did. With Faye was where his heart was but when his mind starts to play tricks…Julia was where he'd end up. Spike could have fought the old emotions for Julia but he didn't. Did that not make him a weak man? No it didn't. It made him an incompetent deluded man. Maybe he was just going out of curiosity. Why would Julia suddenly resurface? Maybe he was going out of justification. Spike remembered the day he ditched Jet when he got a lead that Julia was on Callisto. With his famously heroic line "I'm going to get my woman!" How foolish was he to continue to entertain such thoughts?

_I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds_

_I keep telling myself _

_I keep telling myself_

_I'm not the desperate typ_e

Faye had exhausted all efforts to keep a straight mind. Mars was in sight and soon she would have to kill to get what she needed to survive. It was time to push Spike out of her mind.

_Sitting out dances on the wall_

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you_

_I'm not going home alone_

_Cause I don't do too well on my own_

Spike geared down for he could see Julia waving at him from the side lines. How happy she looked regardless of how the years took a toll on her. He smiled…

Neither knew the irony…


	11. Used

A. Note! It's been some busy months for me. if all goes well you'll have the last chapter by...Monday...Once again thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Faye stood in the captain's quarters of the Bebop nervously playing with her newly grown shoulder length hair. Those huge glass windows usually brought comfort but now all it brought was doubt. Twenty minutes ago Jet came into the room, unusually timid… but that wasn't the only shocking part. He specifically went up to Spike and whispered the words in Spike's ears. At first, Faye found it awkward and made a joke. But when Spike's face sort of faltered although he tried to maintain the smile, she understood it was something serious…something she didn't want… Spike had asked Jet if he was sure and again Jet confirmed…_Julia…Bebop…_ Faye sucked in; she heard two words she never wanted to hear. Never!

She watched as Spike stood up and said he'd be right back. She knew Spike eyed her curiously because Faye's face was blank. Faye wasn't sure if Spike knew that she knew well enough about Julia. Why was Julia on the Bebop…Why? What a silly question to ask one's self… She knew very well why Julia would have arrived here. Faye wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Breathe…erase the doubt… Spike would know what to do. Spike would make the right choice, right? Faye realized she had to find some sort of reassurance before breaking down.

Her train of thoughts was broken by a barely noticeable sound. Faye twitched her head out of habit to the source and beheld Spike standing next to a blonde female. The two didn't exactly compliment each other but there was an odd mutual agreement. Faye realized she hated that woman without even knowing her personally. Spike leaned awkwardly against the glass window and opened his mouth to speak.

"Julia, Faye. Faye, Julia." He said rather wearily. Not looking at either female. Julia nodded and smiled at Faye. It was more out of respect for Spike than common courtesy for Faye. Faye's eyes narrowed; so Julia had found there little moving hideaway. What now? Faye nodded but also moved towards the small island in the middle where Jet always played Chess. On the table was a knife…next to an apple… how convenient. Julia the treacherous snake, Faye with the apple, and there stood Spike, the man caught in between. However, Faye had the oddest sensation that Julia was going to inject her poison directly instead of the usual round about way.

Julia spoke first, "I hope you don't mind that I borrow your man for a little while."

Faye smirked, cutting the apple, "I don't lend certain things to people, and my man is one of them…considering the fact if I had one. I know women… lend 'em something they don't bring it back. Which is typical in your case, right Julia?"

"What are you inclining?"

"Nothing we women wouldn't know about…" Faye popped another piece of the apple into her mouth. The temptation… Such temptation that Faye was so good at throwing knives, she would hit Julia square dead in the heart, causing it to explode. However…that would cause Spike to hate Faye, and there wouldn't be any gain in it all.

"Faye, that wasn't a fair statement." Spike injected.

"Pff." Faye said nothing at first, "I suppose I should let you two get comfortable and talk. I'll leave; I see I'm not wanted." She slid off the stool and crossed the room to the door, taking the knife with her.

"Faye…we'll finish our conversation later." Spike added reassuringly, causing Faye to pause momentarily. She didn't look back at him, or smile, but resumed her walk.

♠

Spike had watched Faye leave the room without looking back. Now he was walking towards the female's room. He knocked once on the door… then twice… then thrice (three and twice put together equals thrice.lol) Still no answer he received and opened the door. Faye wasn't there. Spike walked away with a queasy feeling in his stomach. Julia had returned. Julia returned now of all times when Spike was perfectly willing to let go. Julia wanted Spike back, even though she taunted Faye into lending and borrowing concept. Spike knew he would never- ever come back if he left with Julia. It would take Julia's death for him to be parted with his woman. There were those words…

Spike flopped down on the couch and called Ein to him. The dog wouldn't come. Ein tilted his head to the side and stared at Spike rather precariously. Julia had left twenty minutes ago and now his dog was looking at him funny. Spike sighed, he called again, Ein inched closer cautiously but then bounded away. Spike growled, "Stupid dog." But he knew fully well why Ein ran. Spike was a traitor. He'd made up his mind from the moment Julia began to talk to him. He knew something wasn't right but he decided to take Julia's bait anyway.

Faye stepped through the portal with shopping bags in her hand. However, this time, she didn't have her usual bouncy after shopping attitude. Spike got up and walked behind her as she went to drop her bags off. He leaned against the doorpost and began.

"Julia's gone."

"Not for long." Came the reply. It was rather monotone.

"She…she wanted to know if I could help her with a job she had to do."

"And then you'll never comeback…" Faye's weary words hung in the middle of the air. Spike bit the inside of his lip, a trait picked up from Freya. Faye swallowed hard. "Continue."

"I… I- there isn't much to say after that." Why was he lying to her? She was right, chances are he had Julia and he'd never look back. He hated to admit Faye was right.

"Liar."

"Come again?"

"LIAR!" Faye had lost her control. "You're lying to me and you know it! Why Spike? Why!"

"She needs me Faye!"

"Needs you! NEEDS You! Where the hell was she when you got shot! When you had to face off with Vicious! Do you remember that!" Faye pounded Spike's chest at the end of her sentence. "She faked her death because if she really loved you, she would have come back! You hadn't seen her for three years! Three! The fucking Bitch!" She hit him again.

"Don't _Call_ her that!" Spike tried to ignore the prior comments but he knew she was right. "Julia was recuperating for two out of those three years."

"Don't fucking make lame ass excuses for her! Don't!" Faye was crying now. "_I_ cried for you not to go! _I_ came to get your body that day. Me! Me! And Me! I should have _known_ you'd be the ungrateful son of a bitch!" Faye sobbed but she was still pounding away at Spike's chest. Spike didn't try to block them although they really hurt. He understood why Ein had run away. Faye was coming, commotion was coming, and rejection was coming.

"I'm not leaving you for good, Faye." Spike tried to comfort her just a little.

"WHAT?" Faye shrieked, "_I'm_ the other woman! Get the fuck out!" Faye grabbed the glass vase off the dresser and flung it at him. To her annoyance Spike caught it. "Get OUT! You're a liar! You've been lying to me the entire time I've been with you!"

"No! I Haven't!" Spike was getting frustrated. "Listen, Faye! This was the one chance I've been waiting for. Can't you understand?"

Faye's chest heaved. "Yeah…yeah… I understand…" She first quieted. "She's going to use you. Why Spike, Why? I was the common whore. I was the fucking scapegoat!" Faye's voice was building. "Stupid fucking me. How could I have not seen it!"

Spike saw a glint of silver and ducked. Faye had thrown the knife at him. She was really hurt. In a way it did seem to Spike that he had used Faye as the scapegoat but that was never his intention. He could see Faye was really seriously hurt. There was nothing more he could do. No more explanations could help Faye now. She wanted him out of her sight and she was serious this time. Spike backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Her heard a lock and Faye sobbing. How could he have hurt her like that…


	12. My right eye sees tomorrow

_A. Note! _Damn i know i like- promised you guys this like- threee months agao but its finally here! Last Chapter! who hoo... I think you might like this one... or not... might be a tad over rated but either way tell me what you think!

* * *

Faye landed at the port and hopped out, pulling a black poncho over her head. It was after noon, around three 'o' clock Faye guessed. She pulled her case out and latched her weapons to her wrists, gun on her belt and a bounce in her step. She flicked her shoulder length hair back over her shoulder. Stepping lively towards the warehouses, Faye listened for any indication that there was trouble. Her ears were so keen to things that it twitched at the sound of the slightest vibration.

Upon reaching block 13, Faye paused between the two warehouses. There was someone else there… in fact several. Faye strode down the alley just enough way to hide in the shadows and leaned against the wall. She checked her silver watch and sighed. 3:15… the men were supposed to be here by now. Faye's ear twitched realizing she was not alone in the shadows. A faint breathing she could hear and the clicking of a gun cocking.

"You plan on shooting that gun?" Faye asked casually, with out glancing at the figure in the opposite direction.

There was no answer from the culprit. "Where are the rest of you? Do you have the package?" Faye continued calmly. She heard the edam's apple of the figure shift. This person was awfully nervous for a transporter. Faye faced them this time. "A newbie, huh?" If she wasn't careful in his nervousness his aim just might be too damn good for her liking.

"Please come this way. My superior found the docks a little too open for such a transaction."

"And what if I said for him to come this way into the alley?"

"Then I am requested to do it by force…"

"You..? Force? And a gun is your force! You have much to learn on how to treat a lady?" Faye shifted as her breast bounced under the poncho, she heard him swallow hard. "I tell you what…" she slowly advanced on him. Tracing the outline of his smooth face she leans in getting a better look. "If you persuade the transporter to come into the alley, you and I could…possibly get to know each other afterward…. So that way we won't end up killing ourselves over this. Run along…"

The young man turned, straightened up and strode into the opposite warehouse. Faye leaned back thinking how such an amateur would never touch her gracious body. None so worthy as Spike is out there enough to touch her no matter how desperate she was. Being her current condition, no one was going to touch her for a very…very long time…

Faye slide her eyes across to the end of the alley as a tall male appeared. He took off his hat at the sight of Faye and gave a half assed bow. His crescent glasses shown in mischief as he slowly came towards her with a medium sized gift box decorated in dark green wrapping paper tied with a gold string bow. Faye smirked at the irony of the color. How deceitful and poisonous… Her mother always told her green was the color of poison, envy and treachery.

She stood overbearing before the man. She noted there was three men behind him, the young one she spoke to beside him, and if her instincts were correct there was probably another few in hiding… but where? The warehouse? No- too far to get from point A to point B. Behind her… no- too easily detected. A bird flies and Faye smiles… how clever of them. With an aerial view she would be an easy target for a gunman.

"My comrade has told me of your… persuasive arguments. I suppose we cannot argue with a business woman now can we. Mr. Ritchie has already been contacted and the money has been wired to the account upon your arrival. All that is left to do is hand over the package."

"Then why do you hesitate..?" Faye drawled casually. She hooked one hand onto her pocket. The man's glasses shone greedily at the design on her bracelet. Faye was sure to think he would filch from a dead body. What he didn't know was that there was a blade attached to that bracelet…

-8-

Spike could see Julia's figure standing on the docks waving at him. He smiled. No matter how wearied Julia looked he was quite glad to see her. It was rather a relief to see her alive and smiling. Spike's face was plastered with a grin as he jumped out of the Swordfish and to receive Julia into his arms. The two laughed and kissed like a giddy couple. It would have sickened even an old married couple of twenty years. As soon as he stepped back to give Julia a once over, Spike suddenly got a stab- sickening feeling in his abdomen. However, he made sure not to let his smile falter. Julia was not Faye. Julia could not replace what Faye and Spike built nor could she rebuild what fate knocked down. Julia was just too weak for that… _Give her the chance- a clean slate_! Spike tried to convince himself.

"So?" Julia started.

"'So' what?" Spike asked.

"What does it feel like to be a freed man just like old times?" Julia kissed him on the cheek. Spike felt that if anything, he was allowing himself to be bound by the chains of his past once again. The birds flutter overhead as a casual breeze blows. He looks up just as the crow flies over cawing something sickly sweet. The reflection passes through Spike's eyes and he remembers that crow being his sign.

_My left eye sees the past…_Just before he had closed his eyes to kiss death upon his arrival three years ago, that crow flew overhead. However, it wasn't ready to pick at his dead body just yet. The head held high cocked to the side surveying Spike, just daring him to give up before his time. And it was then… just then… had Spike seen the most beautiful shade of green he could have welcomed in his stupor. _Faye's eyes…_

Spike tilted his head back down to Julia's awaiting chocolate brown eyes. She was questioning him.

"It's nothing, babe… It's nothing at all. Nothing, just the past that came back to haunt me." He responded. "How about we get a bite to eat before we move out and onto this job? Hopefully your sources are as reliable as you say."

Julia nodded her eyes cutting quickly across the plain towards the warehouses. She knew from which direction the birds flew, she was watching it. It was where she didn't want Spike to look. Swiping her hair back over her shoulder she allowed Spike to encircle her waist and guide her towards the small café. Julia had it in her mind that her sources were going to be pretty damn reliable and very fast too.

The two sauntered into the café and took a seat overlooking the busy port. Spike cracked a window and lit a cigarette. He stared out into the calm sky lazily as Julia ordered for the two of them. Spike could have given a rat's rectum at the moment what there was for him to drink. He wondered abut his parting day. So far so good. No incidents between him and Julia, and there were no words spoken for apologies in the past… except for the recent past. Spike dragged his eyes down to the already parked Zip crafts. His eyes narrowed… _isn't that..? _Spike rubbed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Julia interrupted his thoughts. "Should we go and get a place to sleep before anything else?"

"What? No...no…" he stared back out the window. _That _is_ Faye's zip craft. _

"What's the matter Spike?" Julia glanced out the window but could not catch what he was staring at. "You seem distant..." She waited for him to respond but he didn't. "Is this about your decisions to leave with me?" She reached across the table and took his hand. "Spike…?" Her eyes were earnest.

Spike looked across the table at her. He stared down at her fingers laced between his and smiled faintly.

"I said I'm fine didn't I?"

A crack rings out in the air and Spike's body automatically jolts up. A man falls off a warehouse roof while the second is still shooting. Spike bolts out the window just in time to hear Julia swear, bouncing off the awning and onto his feet. _Faye…_

-8-

"My dear… now that we have our money… there is no need… or no one for that matter to ensure the safety of the package." The transporter turned away. "I believe my client and I have greater need for such a thing. Kindly dispose of her, will you boys…hmm?" The transporter slinks out of the alley way and then doubles back. "Be sure to get that beautiful bracelet, there is no need for a dead body to have it. We could fetch a good price for it at Morocco St." He disappears.

Faye realized she had to move quickly if she wanted to live to catch the treacherous transporter. Faye switched up and pulled out her gun. She shot the first man on the roof point blank in the head and then dodged the second bullet. The alley way was enough space for her to maneuver out of the way of the bullets flying at her. Shooting the young man from earlier in the arm and then the leg she counts… _Three more bullets to go…Four men left excluding the transporter._

Faye manages to reach up close to a third man enabling her to shoot him in the heart. Within seconds she pauses… taking aim and firing at the last man on the roof. Her bullet hits his gun barrel causing the gun to backfire and explode. Pieces of a hand litters onto the alley floor. A bullet grazes Faye's ear, and she turns to see two men are left. She shoots him in the shoulder, tosses the gun aside, darts up to him extending her blade and slices him diagonally. Blood sprays from his half open neck and his arm lops off.

Faye turns dangerously on the last man. She watches as he fumbles, body shaking in fear. He had never seen anybody move so quickly. Faye taunts by walking slowly towards him, _apparently he had never seen Vicious in action…_ Faye thinks smiling. It was never her thing to enjoy cold murder but they did start it first. He trembles, fumbling while he tries to reload his gun, all the while trying to keep a steady eye on Faye to see if she is going to speed up. Upon realizing he couldn't get his gun in gear he turns and runs out of the alley, Faye close on his heals.

She leaps forward sending a clean slice down the middle of the culprits back just severing the nerves in his spine. Faye breathes as she watches him helplessly on the ground twitch before his final moments. A car comes careening her way, she looks, and it's the transporter behind the wheel. A shot shatters the windshield and the car goes careening off course nearly missing Faye who bravely stood her ground.

-8-

Spike darted across the docks towards the commotion. Hopping over barrels and guarder rails, he keeps going. Behind him, he could hear heals falling against the concrete. Julia was calling his name but he didn't stop. Spike ran, wind whistling in his ears, across the runway landing. Wait… that wasn't just the wind. Spike dives and rolls across the rest of the runway as a zip craft came within inches of taking his head off. Julia's voice was drowned out by the roar of the engine. No matter, Spike wasn't really listening to begin with. If only he had done that from the very beginning. He knew she wouldn't follow because of the danger of the last zip craft.

Spike found himself at the ready for action as he stood back up gun in hand. He'd deal with the owner of the zip craft later. He ran along the rows of warehouses counting down to see of he could find two and the alleyway between. Spike cursed because the shots kept rebounding off the walls of the warehouse. By a stroke of luck a man falls off the roof, 30 feet from where Spike stood, missing a hand and a busted head upon impact with the ground. Spike leaped over the body and turned right into the alleyway to see Faye running out the opposite direction.

"Damn it!" he yells, "Faye! FAYE!"

He had to find a way to get her attention. Half way down the alleyway he hears the screeching of tires on asphalt, he doubles back. Spike's turns to see a car revving up and out of the opposite parking lot. It cut into the alley two ways down from where Spike stood.

"Damn!" Spike had the oddest gut feeling where that car was heading. He runs to the other end of the alley to see Faye looking down at the twitching body on the ground. Her head snaps up in time to see the car careening towards her. Knowing the little time Faye had to dodge the car, Spike dug his heals in, aimed, and fired. The bullet shatters the windshield and the car crashes.

Finally Julia catches up to Spike breathing hard.

"What happened? What happened!" Though the female already knew.

-8-

The transporter stumbles out of the car gun in hand, clutching his breastbone. He stumbles forward trying to take aim at Faye. His eyes turn widely around looking for something familiar, something meaningful not at the end of his miserable life. He gun falls from his hand as he collapses forward struggling to get back up.

Faye cross the little distance between the two of them and drags him to his feet.

"Who the hell is your other client?" Faye growls. The man coughs spraying blood on Faye's cheek. She drops him in disgust. Her skin tingles upon her anger and with the flick of her left arm the blade extends to full extent.

"Faye, wait!" Spike calls trudging up to her. Faye pulls away putting a five foot distance between him and her but close enough to get at the still breathing man before her. She speaks no words upon his arrival. The gap allowed the failed transporter to see Julia. In all his feeble glory he tries to crawl her way.

"Ms. Julia…" he hocks out blood. "Ms. Julia… I… I…tried… I…I…" Faye had had enough. She drags him up to his feet and pushes him back. With a swing of her left hand she cuts him across the abdomen. He doubles forward extending his neck and she brings her arm down. _Gishk!_ The head lops off and rolls. Faye moves to pick up the head and stalks over to Julia…

"Stay out of my way bitch." Faye throws the head down, "Next time this just might be you!"

"Faye, it was fair game!" Julia started.

"DON'T fucking call me by my first name! Nor you Spike!" Faye yells before he could start. She turned away from them and over to the car. The female takes the package out the back seat and began walking back to her zip craft.

Every other time Faye would have been disgusted by the entire bloody fight. She understood why she had killed like that. Her anger was being taken out on those who caught her in the wrong mood. In reality she really wanted to damage Spike but she knew her heart wouldn't let her do it. He meant too much to her now.

"Fa-!" Faye's shot Spike a dirty look. "Valentine, please listen to me." She kept walking.

"FAYE!" Spike yelled again, "DAMN IT, WOMAN!" Faye stops.

She had always remembered him always calling her woman when she went to dive head first into something idiotic. Faye sucks in air. Was she doing something idiotic by letting her apathy take over like this…? Walking away from Spike like this…?

The cock of a gun sounds and both parties freeze. Faye tilts her head to the side and turns to see Julia with her gun at ready.

"Julia, put the gun down…" Spike starts.

"I can't let you take that box…"Julia states, quite serious in her gaze.

"Or what? You gonna shoot me?" Faye's voice held amusement. Faye rests the package down onto the ground. "Huh? Not that it makes a difference. What's this, kill two for the price of one? Hmm…?"

"I don't want to have to shoot you, Spike cares too much about you to see you dead."

"Oh shut up bitch you know you want to!"

"Faye, No!" Spike shouts as he lunges forward. These two females were out to get one another for sure. And it was all his fault…

Faye darts forward and in a blur, her elbow is to Julia's neck the blade pressing sleekly against it. Julia's revolver to Faye's abdomen and Spikes gun to Faye's head…

The three stood squaring off at each other. There was a shift of a gun barrel and Julia's eyes narrowed. There was a gun pointed at her head.

"Put the gun down, hoe, I don't have time for this shit. I got a virus to perfect and a universal internet to surf." Julia's gun get knocked out of her hand.

"Ed…?" Spike started not taking his eyes off Faye. A trickle of blood runs down Faye's blade. "Faye's loosen up on that blade…"

"Not a chance in the world." Faye, smiles. With a thud of the sound of rubber hitting asphalt, Spike pulls out a second gun to the culprit's face, only to find Freya's katana to his neck.

"Well isn't this the extended version of a family reunion."

"I knew it had to be your damn zip craft nearly ready to take my head off."

"You shouldn't be running across the runway. I 'ad to get 'ere as soon as I 'eard Julia was trying to intercept the package."

"Where'd you hear that?" Julia retorted calmly.

"Where else..?" a deep voice chimes in.

"Oh, hello Vicious…" Julia drawls. "Come to join the club."

"No, I came to knock off the transporter." Bracing his katana against Julia's back.

Spike starts… "You mean the transporter was working for the Red Dragon Syndicate…"

"You got it…" Ed says. "Now I think everyone should lower their weapons at the same time. I'm really not opted for shooting anyone today." Ed lowers her gun, then Freya… Faye hesitates then growls, lowering her weapon reluctantly. She would have given almost anything to split Julia in two?

"What's the matter Vicious, your katana is still in my woman's back…"

"Not while you still have your gun in Freya's face…"

Spike lowers the gun and tucks it in the folds of the jacket.

"And furthermore you should be trying to past… not the present and the future." Vicious finished, sheathing his sword. Spike takes his gun from Faye's head. He stares at her once again. Faye walks over and scoops up the package.

"I guess I win… this one…" Faye begins to walk away from the group. Freya and Ed following not too far behind, while Vicious studies the transporter's body. Julia takes Spike's hand into her own and tugs gently.

"This wasn't the job I needed you to help me with…. This was only the beginning." She whispers. Spike shakes her off and runs after Faye. He grasps her shoulder causing her to face him.

"What did Vicious mean?"

"You choose to chase the past instead of looking towards the present and the future… congratulations Spike. You have just officially deserted any relationship with us. Hopefully your son won't be so disappointed in knowing his father decided grief over chance… Goodbye, Spike." Faye slid into her zip craft seat.

Spike stepped back as the wind whipped around as she flew away... _My right eye sees tomorrow... _Spike had finally made up his mind… It wasn't the last they'd be seeing of each other. _See You Space Cowboy…_


	13. Epilogue

**A. Note!** I was thinkinig about doing a sequel to this. This time it would be more Freya-Vicious. And a whole story play out between Spike, Faye, and Julia. I hope the sequel won't be like crap... Ok so considers this an epilogue... a... flashback epilogue.

* * *

Waiting… 

There he stood on the corner, at the entrance to the German café. The tall suave, pale haired male leaned against the green doorpost, smoking a cigarette. The white scarf hung around his neck, the two sides resting loosely, but perfectly on his fly black suit. His silvery-white short chin length hair blew in the breeze, complementing his cool demeanor but dangerous edge. His eyes were closed, reveling in the sounds of the city and the silence of the café. He waited. He never once opened his eyes because nothing posed as a threat as it passed by.

Mistake. The day he sat up in the bed, brushed his hair out of his face, he wondered. What did he just do that for? It was worst than he thought; just satisfying, never overwhelming. With her…a likely mistake. Yes. A horrid mistake but he knew he'd never take it back. Not because he couldn't, but the simple fact that he wouldn't. He glanced across the room by chance and saw the mossy haired male. Brown eyes glaring into steel-lavender. Vicious could see a distinct shadow in the mud pool for eyes... A reflection of a female on the windowsil. Spike sat gun in hand, was what he had, and a single bouquet of roses in the next. The naked female stirred and the tall mossy haired man walked out. Steel-lavender was left staring at the blank doorway and then to a blank windowsil as well.

Realization. Spike Spiegel. The beast that lost its fangs. When the pale haired male dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, he saw a shiny black high heeled boot. Vicious sighs heavily as he shifted his gaze upward. Steel-lavender met brown and there stood Julia. Realization slapped Vicious like a shot to the back. Betrayal-Vicious would never be satisfied because he couldn't understand what Spike felt. What Spike knew…? Love, the thing we most regret. And yet Vicious couldn't feel that for Julia. Disgust. Yes, that was it.

Vicious batted away Julia's hand as she reached up to touch him. How dare she act so commonly friendly! Did Julia not know she was just an experiment, not every man chose to fawn over her person. Did she not know that he was not waiting for her!

Julia smirked, "Didn't realize I was so special…" Silence.

"Alright then, since you have a loss for words, I guess I shall compliment on the suit."

"Julia, do your best not to piss me off, besides your job is done. Go report back to Van." Vicious was cold…almost growling.

"Oh Van can wait."

"I'm sure he can't, I heard he can get very cranky without his afternoon screw. He's waiting…"

Julia's eyes narrowed, "Come now Vicious, I'm not _that _type of woman! You of all should know that."

"I wouldn't know much, Julia. If a woman loves a man, I don't believe she'd sleep with his best friend and act as though it was the norm." Vicious sucked in the air and let it out.

Truth.

"You two don't seem like much of best friends to me. Been spacing yourselves lately. And I haven't received the bouquet of roses he promised. You know anything about that?" Julia watched him from the corner of her eye.

"You know about it already. Spike's no dumb ass. Get out my wench, you aren't made of glass."

TRUTH.

She could see right at him and knew automatically what…or whom he searched for. It angered her. "Don't act as though I am to fully blame. Always remember it takes two to tango!"

Vicious knew she was right. He hadn't a clue what Julia's incentive was for sleeping with him. "But in our case it wasn't a tango…was it..?" however he did realize that Julia had no idea he meant nothing by it. "Besides the entire concept of our rendezvous is what is going to make Spike break. No matter how much blame is shifted, it still depends on who gets hit harder. Can't have your cake and eat it too." He finished and Julia huffed.

Possibility…

"Fuck it Vicious. Stop searching! She's never coming back! Gone! No matter how you search and wait here she will not still be here to see it. Gone!"

GONE…

Vicious' gaze landed on a coco female stepping lively out of the café. Large dark stylish sunglasses covering her eyes, silver hair and a haughty demeanor. Nothing like his woman. However familiarity struck as the cab was flagged down… that… perfume… the last bit of something real… those…silver bangles… Everything like his woman. As Vicious made his first move, the light changed and the cab drove off. The female in the cab looked back and the sunglasses were removed. Violet eyes met his, but the cab was already gone.

"Yeah, Julia, gone. Now moving farther as we speak… She seemed to be the only one smart enough to leave before shit hit the fan and everyone got struck with it…Gone…"

-8-

Vicious woke up and rubbed his tired eyes. He had that dream again. It was always the same dream coming in the form of memory. Why was it always the same? Vicious growled at himself, frustrated at his sore sleep deprived body. Rolling over onto his stomach he reached for his vid-phone and checked the time. _2:42 am_. _Damn it! You mean i only got two hours of sleep! _He hated this instance. Ever since Julia came back into their lives this dream just kept plaguing him over and over. What did it mean? What does it mean? _That dream that Julia would step in the way of what he wanted._But what did he want? Really want?

Vicious reached for his second phone. He scrolled down and pressed call. _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Salut! Fils la biche (son of a bitch), you'd better 'ave a damn good reason for calling my house so late!"

"Freya..."

"Hello? Speak up, if you have something impor-!"

"FREYA! It's me, Vicious."

"Damn, you sound 'orrible." Freya's accent was thick with french. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just to see how you were doing."

Freya growled. "You saw me three weeks ago."

"That's a long time..." Vicious said.

"What is it you really want?" she whispered.

"You." Vicious waited as the other end of the phone grew quiet for a moment. he thought she had fallen asleep on him, after all it wouldn't be the first time. "Ever had a reoccuring dream. Like a deja vous except the only difference was that you couldn't understand the concept of it." There was a blank.

"I'm sorry Vicious but i have to go. Belliah is sick. I'll call you back."

"There's no need." Vicious hung up the phone. At least she was alright for now. _For Now..._

_-8-_

Spike blew out the smoke from his cigarette. Across the way he could see Faye sitting in the restuarant window. She wa eating but not drinking. So it was true... She hadn't lied. Faye wouldn't pass up the slcohol if it killed her. Spike stretched on the plaza bench. He had caught sight of the female earlier that day in the shopping district and couldn't pass up the chance to see how she was doing. So far Spike had been able to tail her without her knowing. He began to wonder if that was such a good thing after all.

Spike leaned forward in his seat and put his cigarette back in his mouth.A cold wind blows sending a series of shocks through his body. Julia sat at the table in the restuarant eating the salad. across from her sat a paled haired male with glasses. Spike shot up. _What the hell just happened there?_ Rubbing his eyes he looks back. It's just Faye sitting at the table with Ritchie. Spike checks the time _2:42 am._ Never had he been so confused in his life as to which was Julia and which was Faye. Maybe it was just nerves. He did just about hit is 72 hour isomniac mark.Though, this wasn't the first time it had happened in the past three days. It was like hissubconcious was warning him about something. Sometime there would be deja vous' that his mind seemed to have made up. Apparitions that he didn't want to have to dream about. However, now they chose to catch him in the blink of an eye.


End file.
